


Stranger Grove

by VillainousAllure



Category: Hemlock Grove, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80’s, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Hardcore Gore Warning, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, Lots of sex between characters, M/M, Murder, Parent/Child Issues, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousAllure/pseuds/VillainousAllure
Summary: The year is 1984 where Billy Hargrove’s family moves to Hemlock Grove where he meets Roman Godfrey, both arrive on the first day of their junior year in school. Billy is a hurricane and Roman is a tornado; both are deadly in their own way but they can’t seem to fight that they have a sexual attraction to one another.





	1. Dirty Laundry

“Stranger Grove” 

 

A Stranger Things and Hemlock Grove Crossover Fan-fiction, crossover brought to life here: https://youtu.be/c0twe4bSDaw

It was a Monday, September 3rd 1984 and it was also the first day of school for Roman Godfrey and Billy Hargrove a newbie to Hemlock Grove. Both are juniors, and both have no clue how much they have in common. This is my first homosexual couple fanfiction that I ship so hard, Billy is like the AU version of Peter Rumancek. Roman arrives at Hemlock Grove High School in his red classic 50’s Jaguar and Billy in his blue 79’ Camaro, both step out of their vehicles looking around at the all the kids heading into the high school and rejoicing at the company of their friends whom they haven’t seen since summer break. 

“Great another year at this shit-hole huh Shell” Roman says with a cigarette in his mouth to Shelley as she steps out of the car in her usual black outfit and her matching black backpack. “I’ll see you around, if anyone messes with you tell them I’ll kick their ass” Roman smiled wrapping his arm around Shelley who smiled shyly and she nodded heading off to class. Meanwhile, Roman glanced over to a face that was new to Hemlock Grove, one no one had seen before; it was Billy Hargrove. “Be back here by 4:30 or I’m leaving your ass here” Billy said with a cigarette between his lips closing his car door with his sister Maxine rolling her eyes as she grabbed her skateboard. “Fine then I’ll just skateboard home” Maxine pouted. “What did I just say” Billy asked again in a deeper tone, “I’ll be back in time okay, just chill out” Maxine. “Your telling me to chill out, the only reason were is because of you and don’t forget that you little shit, I would much rather be back home; but instead I’m here with you so tread lightly” Billy replied and Max rolled her eyes and skated off on her board. 

 

In that moment Billy and Roman’s eye met for a brief moment, maybe for a little bit longer than either of them had planned. “What fuck is this asshole looking at” Billy asked himself lowly while smoking. “Who the fuck is this asshole” Roman asked himself lowly while smoking also and then they both headed off to class, flinging their cigarettes across the school parking lot. “Hi Roman” the cheerleaders wave and Roman nodded grinning at them as he passed by in the halls, other girls looking around at Billy who was roaming the halls looking for his class. “Who is that” one girl asked looking at Billy. “He’s not from around here, would you check out that ass” the other girl responded blushing and chuckling with her friend as they watched Billy’s ass in his tight jeans walk down the hall. “Welcome to P.E., I will be your gym teacher. Now you may not call me by my first name, you will address me as Coach. Now you boys are going to be sweating a lot so you shower afterwards no butts, we are a team and I want everyone to work together. Hit the locker rooms, change, and get your asses back out here pronto” he said and the boys began to head into the locker room.

 

“So how was fucking Sidney last night Roman” one of the boys asked Roman who was changing into his gym clothes, Billy was across from them listening. “Same as any other night, boring and predictable” Roman replied and they other guys gasped. “How can you not be satisfied fucking Sidney Portland?! I have wanted to fuck Sidney since like… kindergarten” the boy replied and they all laughed. “Yeah well you can have her, and teach her how to suck a dick for me” Roman chuckled with the rest of the boys. “Will do Godfrey, will do” the boy laughed imitating a girls head in sucking dick position and pretending like he was getting a blowjob, rolling his eyes in ecstasy as he talked and they all laughed. “Ay, who is the new guy” Roman’s friend asked, “I don’t know why don’t we ask him” Roman asked staring at Billy who was putting on his shirt. “Ay, new guy where you from” Roman asked. “Here and there” Billy replied closing his locker and Roman smiled. “So your Roman Godfrey huh? I saw your stupid ass name plastered everywhere in this town, you don’t look like much in person though” Billy replied and Roman’s friends began to get defensive.

 

Roman put his hand out from allowing his friend to punch Billy, “Easy… look I don’t know what shit-hole you crawled out of but I would crawl back into it, this is my town and I own pretty much everything in it. I can make your years at this school a living hell if you want” Roman replied getting closer to Billy who was just smiling like a psychopath. “What you gonna kick my ass or kiss me faggot” Billy asked looking up at Roman who thought about it and then grinned. “Are you homo’s gonna stay in here all night or y’all coming out to play some fucking basketball” Steven asked bursting in the locker room and the other boys cheered and ran out while Roman eyed Billy who equally eyed him just as much as they exited the locker room. “Ladies first” Roman replied behind Billy who grabbed Roman by his shirt and shoved him to the ground and the boys crowded around instantly pulling them apart. “Your fucking dead! No one pushes me, do you know who I am” Roman yelled. “Roman! What is going on here” the coach asked coming up and the boys released Roman and Billy. “Nothing Coach” Roman replied, “It better be nothing I have no problem calling your mother up here” the coach replied. “Call her I don’t give a shit” Roman replied wiping the blood from his nose with his shirt when he hit it on the floor.

 

“Is it broken. You better go to the nurse… and you new guy what is your name” coach asked. “Billy, Billy Hargrove” he replied. “And who started this Mr. Hargrove” coach asked. “I did” Billy replied, “Why” coach asked, “Because I felt like it” Billy replied defensively. “Oh yeah, well you can give me 20 laps around the track outside hotshot” coach replied. “I ain’t going out there, it’s fucking like 100 degrees outside” Billy protested and the boys laughed around them. “Quiet” coach said and they all lowly chuckled. “ I said give me 20 laps; but now lets make it 40 laps around the track” coach replied. “Jesus Christ didn’t you hear me, I said I ain’t running no goddamn laps” Billy replied. “Don’t make him run laps coach, clearly Billy doesn’t want to sweat his hair out, looks like he took a lot of time curling it too just like one of my bitches” Roman replied grabbing a piece of Billy’s hair and flicking it and Billy attacked him and they began to fight. The boys then turned into wild animals and began to cheer on the fight, punches flew and blood spread across the floor. “Boys knock it off, that’s enough now!!” Coach replied blowing his whistle and they stopped. “Hargrove! Godfrey!! In my office now” coach replied and Roman and Billy looked around covered in blood on the floor.

 

Twenty minutes later and they were in the coach’s office, arms folded in protest to submission. “Now I’ve called your parents and they both have agreed to a 4 week detention between the two of you. Both of you will report here after school and will clean the locker room shower and wash all the clothes worn by the boys. The principal thinks that is fair over suspension and I agree; although I would’ve added a harsher punishment” coach replied pacing his office. “Clean out the…. What?! Are you fucking nuts, I am Roman Godfrey I don’t fucking clean” Roman pouted. “Let me guess your used to mommy doing it for you” Billy asked wiping blood from his nose calmly. “Fuck you” Roman replied rolling his eyes, “Your parents probably left you behind a fucking dumpster” Roman replied and Billy punched Roman in the head and they moved their chairs and began to grab at each other and coach got in between them. “Enough!! That is it, 6 weeks detention now! And you both can start by cleaning the locker room out tonight and every day up til or your both suspended and you too can be held back. Now get out of my office” coach shouted and they bolted out the office angry. “What happened man” Steve asked Roman. “I got bullshit ass detention with Hargrove for 6 fucking weeks” Roman replied. “Fuck that man, just skip” Steve replied, “Can’t… I get suspended and I’ll be damned if they hold me back another year in this place” Roman replied.

 

“Yeah… did they call your mom” Steve asked, “Yeah, she’s probably at home having a bitch fit” Roman replied. “Did she ask about me” Steve asked and Roman stopped walking. “Fuck you man” Roman replied, “I’m just asking to see if she’s walking again” Steve laughed and Roman chuckled. “Yeah, because your dick is so big right?” Roman laughed. “Alright man, I guess I will be seeing later on at the my party right” Steve asked. “Wouldn’t miss it” Roman smiled as they parted ways and all the guys exited the gym. When the doors closed Roman and Billy eyed each other from across the gym. “Broom, mop, and everything else you need is in the janitors closet in the basement of the school, here is the key and lock up when you two are done” coach replied throwing the keys to Billy who caught them and he headed out. “Let’s make this quick, I got a girl whose waiting to suck my dick” Roman replied. “Sounds like a lucky girl” Billy said sarcastically, “What’s your damage man” Roman asked halfway down the hall to the basement. Roman kept looking back at Billy waiting for him to respond but he never did so Roman shook his head and kept walking.

 

“Yeah whatever…” Roman replied opening the door to the basement and they turned on the light that flickered off and on. “Jesus this place looks like a horror film, cob webs all over the damn place and dust” Roman coughed covering his mouth. “Just grab what we need so we can fuck off” Billy replied, “Fuck you, you get what we need then” Roman replied and Billy rolled his eyes and grabbed a broom, a mop some laundry detergent. “Are you ready now princess” Billy asked and Roman rolled his eyes taking a broom and following behind Billy. “So let me get this straight… your one of those hard jocks that is extremely emotionless; but that is to keep from showing your softer side, a side that you thought was gone a long time ago…” Roman rambled in a female voice as they walked through the halls and Billy punched Roman in the chest when they made it back to the gym. “I swear to god if you don’t shut the fuck up I’m going to pound you so hard” Billy replied. “Pound me?... now look whose the faggot” Roman replied slowly, grinning as he opened the gym door and Billy shook his head grinning while following behind him. “Hey” a voice called out in the gym that made Roman and Billy stop in their tracks.

 

“Roman” a girl shouted running up to them in a yellow, blue, and white cheerleading outfit. “Oh shit” Roman sighed rolling his eyes. “Girlfriend of yours” Billy asked lowly. “She fucking wishes… she’s a straight up groupie, she’s been wanting me to fuck her since last year” Roman whispered to Billy who eyed him as Roman put on a fake grin. “So… Roman… I’m going to be at Steve’s party later on and I was thinking that maybe you would…. I don’t know dance with me… I lost the weight that you told me to lose” she replied showing off her new lean figure. “Your did…; but unfortunately I’m stuck here and I might not make it to the party” Roman replied and the girl pouted. “Non-sense of course he will be there, I don’t understand you Roman… you’ve been talking about this beautiful young lady all day and how much you think about her and now you don’t want to dance with her” Billy replied grinning from ear to ear, with Roman giving him the death glare. “Melanie… I will see you tonight…” Roman replied and Melanie smiled with her braces and she headed out the gym. “Good luck getting a blow job from her, might as well kiss your dick goodbye” Billy grinned. 

 

“She’s actually nice if she wasn’t so fucking clingy thanks by the way” Roman replied hitting Billy in the stomach; but it was more in the lower half between his stomach and closer to his pelvic region since Roman’s arms were so long because of his tall height. Billy was at least 5’10 and Roman was 6’4. Billy stopped smiling and paused at the gesture Roman did and Billy swallowed and looked at Roman who began grabbing the dirty clothes, “Move your ass Hargrove these things aren’t going to wash themselves, I do want to get out this place before my sister gets out of class. “You have a sister” Billy asked helping Roman load the laundry into the machines. “Yeah, she’s tall and… she’s different than the other kids here; but she’s everything to me so if you say something smart about her I’ll fucking kick your ass” Roman replied. “Ease up man, I won’t say anything; I got a sister too; but she’s a bitch… her and her mother” Billy replied. “I know about bitchy mothers, I guarantee you my mother is worst than yours” Roman replied. “What about your dad… are you close to him” Roman asked and Billy became silent and continued loading the clothes. 

 

“I guess not…. Well at least yours isn’t dead like mine” Roman replied. “I would much rather seeing that piece of shit called a father dead than alive” Billy snarled and Roman stopped loading and just looked at Billy. “That bad” Roman asked, “It ain’t that good” Billy replied sighing. “Well maybe I’ll tell my mother and she can kill him like my father” Roman replied and Billy chuckled. “Get the hell out of here, your mother killed your father… bullshit she would be in jail” Billy replied and Roman continued to do laundry. “She would be in jail” Billy replied again in a more serious tone, “Welcome to Hemlock Grove… lots of shit happens here that doesn’t get accounted for, if no one saw it; it didn’t happen. If someone who shouldn’t of seen it happened to have seen it than they won’t be seeing anything anymore” Roman replied and Billy looked around confused and then he continued doing laundry. About 4 hours passed and the boys were finally done and they folded the clothes and put them back in their necessary places and that took another hour to do by the time they were finished all they wanted was a shower.

 

“Jesus I stink, I’m gonna hit the showers…” Roman replied beginning to take off his shirt and Billy began to look around. “You coming? Or you going to go home smelling like sweaty ball sacks” Roman asked smiling now taking off his shorts exposing his lower half and his ass as he walked into the showers and he began washing his hair and face with a bar of soap. “I’ll take a shower; but if I drop the soap you better stay away from my ass faggot” Billy replied taking off his shirt and then his pants. “That was the last thing on my mind Hargrove” Roman grinned washing his face with soap. Ten minutes later the two were drying off from their shower, “So… I guess since I don’t hate you as much anymore would you want to come to Steve’s party tonight” Roman asked. “Hm…” Billy thought out loud, “There is going to be beer, coke and not the type you drink, women begging to be fucked, and loud rock music” Roman replied and Billy was still thinking about it. “Come on if you want people to like you come tonight, I’ll be there you can hang with me if you need someone to hold your hand” Roman smiled and Billy grinned. “Fuck you… you know what the hell my dad is going to kill me if I come home late anyway might as well make the most out of it anyway right” Billy asked. 

 

“I can help with that too, my mom can totally provide an alibi for you; stay at my place tonight… we have like 18 different rooms my house is like a castle and its only my mom and sister in there… I mean if you want too” Roman replied nervous. “Yeah, sure… anything that would keep my dad’s ass off of me” Billy replied. “Alright cool, let’s get the fuck out of here. By the way is that your Camaro out there” Roman asked. “Yeah” Billy replied walking with Roman in the halls, “Can I drive it some time” Roman asked. “Can you handle a stick shift” Billy asked, “Um… Duh.. all I drive is stick shift” Roman replied and Billy stopped walking. “Still sound like a faggot to me” Billy grinned as he walked off with his tight ass jeans on, showing off every curve of his gorgeous firm ass. “Come shell, let’s go home shall we” Roman asked pinching her nose and she shyly smiled and headed outside with Roman. “Bout time you’re here, I’ve been waiting for a least half n hour” Maxine exclaimed. “Now you know how it feels to wait you little shit now get in the damn car” Billy replied lighting a cigarette as he entered the car with a pouty Maxine. Billy blasted “Sunglasses at night, by: Corey Hart” as he drove home and Roman wearing sunglasses pulled up next to him and smiled honking his horn while driving his fast red car listening to the same song. 

 

Billy smirked as Roman cut in front of him and sped up down the road, “Friend of yours” Max asked. “Shut up Max” Billy replied looking at her, his smile completely gone and Max looked out the window as they drove home. “Now I’m going to drop you off and you stay in the house, I swear to god if you go out I’m not going to go easy on you this time” Billy replied to Max as they entered their house. “Where are you going” Max asked, “Out to a party, somewhere you can’t go now get lost” Billy replied closing his door as he prepared for the party with a black leather jacket, tighter jeans and no shirt underneath. He took extra time doing his hair and he rubbed cologne onto himself and winked at himself in the mirror admiring his appearance. “Going out” Billy shouted heading for the door. “I don’t give a fuck” Max whispered on her bed looking bored as Billy drove off Lucas appeared at Max’s window and Max smiled running to the window to let him in. About 20 minutes later Billy arrived at Steve’s house and the place was packed, people drinking and dancing everywhere. “Well look who decided to show up, beer” Steve asked holding out a beer with his girlfriend Nancy at his side drinking. “Why the hell not” Billy replied opening the beer and drinking it.

 

“Hey man you made it” Roman smiled, “Yeah I told you I was going to come” Billy replied grinning. “And you came” Roman replied smiling. “Hey listen, Melanie is here tonight and she’s looking pretty fine” Steve replied pointing two girls who waved at Roman and Billy from across the room. “It’s the weight loss, I told her I wouldn’t fuck her unless she lost weight” Roman laughed with Billy and Steve. “Hi, Roman” Melanie said again, “Wow you look great Melanie” Roman replied as Melanie showed off her bright pink ripped dress standing in front of Billy. “You want to go some place more private” Melanie whispered in Roman’s eye, meanwhile Roman was eying Billy as he listened. “Yeah… sure why not; but only if my friend can come too” Roman whispered back kissing her neck which made her blush as she thought about it. “Please Melanie” Roman asked running his finger up Melanie’s leg and she nodded yes, Steve and Nancy were looking around pretending not to see what was going on. “Follow me” Roman whispered to Billy as Melanie took Roman’s hand and led him upstairs away from prying eyes.

 

From inside the room you could hear a muffled Michael Jackson’s song Thriller playing and you could hear muffled howls from the people partying and cheering from downstairs. “So, Melanie my friend Billy here is new to town and I want you to show him a good time” Roman said smiling as he rubbed her ass standing behind her, he then pushed her gently towards Billy who was looking around smiling but nervous at the same time. Melanie kept eye contact with Billy smiling as she removed his jacket, exposing more of his tanned abs. “Wow, your friend is…ripped” Melanie chuckled with Roman, Melanie then leaned in to kiss Billy whose smile faded, the room felt silent you could hear every deep breath as they kissed. Roman just eyed them, Billy’s hand began to travel up Melanie’s dress, his hand caressing her clit gently causing Melanie to shutter. “Your not wearing underwear” Billy said in his deep voice grinning, “I know” Melanie blushed, not even paying any attention to Roman which made Roman just a tad bit jealous. “So… should I leave you two alone or…” Roman asked with his arms folded. “Aw… I’m sorry if I made you feel unwanted, come” Melanie smiled and Roman slowly eased over pouting.

 

Melanie grabbed Roman’s tie as he bent down to kiss her, eying Billy the look became more fierce almost like he was competing with him. Melanie could feel the tension between the two when Billy came behind her and starting rubbing her ass while biting/licking her neck. “Let’s take this party to the bed, shall we” Melanie gasped finally being able to pull away from Roman’s mouth who only continued to kiss her as they blindly made their way to the bed. Melanie began to undo Billy’s belt, Billy shimmied out of his pants as Roman took off his pants and undid his tie; unbuttoning his shirt exposing his lean chest. “Okay who wants which hole” Melanie asked, “I prefer ass” Roman replied panting, “Kinky, okay lay down Billy” she smiled pushing Billy on the bed onto his back and pulling down his boxers, exposing his long hard dick. “Oh wow” she smiled climbing onto Billy’s lap and then leaned down to kiss him, Roman came from behind her and pulled down his boxers and Melanie licked her hand and reached behind her to stroke Roman’s equally hard member but he was thicker than Billy. Roman threw his head back, lowly moaning at the feeling she was creating. “Oh my god Roman, you feel so beautiful” Melanie chuckled lifting up to kiss him, Roman then took the opportunity to rip her dress completely apart exposing her perky breasts.

 

“Whoa, now what am I going to wear….” She went to say but then she gasped loudly and shook when she felt Roman ram his dick all the way into her asshole, her nails gripped his hand so hard it drew a little blood. “Easy” she panted slightly shaking while rubbing Roman’s hand, Roman’s eyes never left Billy during the whole ordeal. Billy placed himself inside Melanie, causing her to lift up and gasp pushing her hand on his chest and adjusting herself. “Oh gosh” Melanie gasped as she rocked back and forth and Roman began fucking her from behind, the room was now filled with moans, slapping skin, and loud breathless panting. “Are you ready to cum” Roman asked thrusting while looking at Billy who was gasping. “Yes; but… but I want you to kiss each other” Melanie panted and both the boys snapped back to reality. “What” they panted stopping their movements, “Kiss, it’s not a big deal… I just have wanted to see two guys kiss for a while, I can cross threesome off my list now so…. Would you two mind” she asked, they didn’t want to stop the whole thing was exciting and felt so good. “So I kiss him so someone can pop out a closet and have us on video kissing” Roman asked wiping sweat from his chest. “No, this isn’t like that I promise” Melanie pleaded. 

 

“I mean I can handle it, but I don’t know if Roman can handle it… he’s a bit of a pussy” Billy chuckled covered in sweat with Melanie and Roman pouted. “Fuck you” Roman replied leaning down to kiss Billy quickly but Billy gripped his hair and wouldn’t allow him clearance of his lips. Roman thought Billy tasted like cigarettes, beer, and a chocolate chip cookie at the same time and the fact that he enjoyed feeling his shockingly smooth lips; feeling the peach fuzz from Billy’s soon to be mustache. It wasn’t long that Roman increased his thrusts, never breaking away from Billy’s lips, Melanie the whole time enjoyed seeing the two boys together, trying to reach her climax. Roman’s hand ran into Billy’s wet curly locks and Roman panted looking Billy in the eye, both of them tasting each other’s breaths as they began to moan loudly not even paying attention to Melanie anymore; but more on each other’s climax and Roman’s thrust became rapid, rough, and deep. “Jesus Christ, Roman oh my god” Melanie shouted which sounded more like a cry while she gripped his wrist, Roman was smushing her; pounding into her with no mercy.

 

The eye contact between the boys and panting increased, Billy threw his head back biting his lip and let out a whimper clenching his long beautiful eyelashes shut, he was about to cum. “Look at me, look at me while you cum” Roman begged panting into Billy’s mouth while looking him in the eye and clenching his eyes shut because he was about to cum too. Billy gripped onto Roman’s straight hair whining moans loudly and then there was silence, and then they all let out a loud moan and they went limp panting in frustration. They rolled apart from each other, a boy on each side of Melanie all of them sighing and smiling. “Wow, that was…” Melanie sighed wiping the sweat off her forehead. “Yeah…” Roman and Billy finished and then they all looked at each other and laughed. “I can’t believe I fucked Roman Godfrey…” Melanie sighed rolling towards Roman leaning on her elbow and admiring him. “So what’d it feel like” Roman asked leaning on his elbow smiling at her. “I can admit I had my expectations really high from the rumors going around school and lets just say I wasn’t disappointed” Melanie chuckled and Roman blushed, causing Billy to roll his eyes. “Well I am going back to the party” Billy said popping a cigarette in his mouth while looking for his clothes on the floor. “Wait… your leaving” Roman asked confused.

 

“That’s what I just said” Billy replied throwing on his jacket with the cigarette burning, and he headed out the door. “What’s his problem” Melanie asked, “I don’t know” Roman said while smoothing his hair back as he sat up. “So… like…um…now that we did it, do you want to I don’t know maybe do it again sometime” Melanie asked. Roman was now buckling up his belt, now fully clothed. “Um, why not…” Roman shrugged, “Does this make me your girlfriend now” Melanie asked and Roman lowly chuckled and looked up at her. “What are you nuts, of course not” Roman laughed and the next thing he knew he was running out the room into the hallway with his shoes in his hands and trying to dodge a beer bottle that Melanie had chucked at him. “Fucking prick” she shouted as Roman laughed partly covered in beer. “Dude, Roman did you just hook up with Melanie in there” Steven asked making out with Nancy in the hallway. “Of course I did, I’m Roman Godfrey” he smiled giving a boy code handshake to Steve who then continued to make out with Nancy while Roman headed downstairs to the rest of the party. Roman went outside to smoke a cigarette in peace and then he saw Billy leaning up against his blue camaro. “Hey, what the fuck happened to you in there” Roman asked coming over with a cloud of smoke blowing behind him.

 

“Nothing” Billy replied smoking, “Nothing, I just got you laid by one of the most hottest girls in school with no thank you at all” Roman replied. “No, you just got me laid by one of the most desperate girls in school and thanks I guess” Billy replied. “You know you’re an ungrateful little shit” Roman replied, “Yeah well… you’re a spoiled asshole” Billy replied turning to the drivers side of his car so he could go home and Roman grabbed his arm causing Billy to throw him on his back onto his car, one hand resting on his stomach but more like his lower torso and he had one fist ready to punch him in his face with his cigarette resting in his mouth. Roman just waited to be punched, his head pressed hard against the hood of Billy’s car, both of them eying each other. Billy noticed where his hand was and he also noticed Roman’s bulge in his pants and the innocent slightly ashamed look that Roman projected. Billy took a deep breath and took the hand that he was going to punch Roman with and he removed the cigarette from his lips while the other hand began to undo Roman’s belt and zipper and Roman grabbed his hand while shaking. Billy just removed his hand roughly and he spit into his other hand and then placed it on Roman’s dick.

 

Roman gasped at the feeling and Billy wasn’t gentle with his strokes, he was rough and animalistic stroking his dick like his life depended on it. Fighting the feeling Roman tried to sit up moaning but Billy only slammed him back down and continued stroking Roman’s fully erect throbbing now red dick. Roman couldn’t keep still so Billy out of frustration wrapped his hand tightly on Roman’s throat and his stroking hand was replaced by his mouth now, swallowing Roman whole. A strangled scream/moan came out of Roman’s mouth, Roman was scared that people would see them, what would the whole school think about Roman Godfrey getting his dick sucked by a man? Roman looked up from upside down peering through the dashboard mirror of Billy’s car to see if anyone was coming while moaning but it sounded more like a strangled whimper. Billy sped up his movements and he was better than any girl at school who had sucked his dick, Roman grunted loudly clenching his eyes closed and he began to cum, never had he cum this quickly but Billy never stopped sucking even when some cum spilled out from his mouth and onto Roman. Roman’s face was completely red, he was so sensitive after coming he was in agony; but it felt too damn good to stop. Roman made a high pitch moan that was quite loud thank god they were away from the party.

 

Billy wiped his lips gasping as he swallowed Roman’s sweet/salty nectar, “Roman”! A girls voice shouted and they both looked up and Roman began to fix himself. “Roman, I know your out there” the girl shouted clearly pissed off. “Who is that” Billy asked, “Well if I am 100% certain which I always fucking am I would say that voice is Sidney Portland” Roman replied. “Well she looks pissed” Billy replied, “Always is but I don’t feel like dealing with her tonight, so I am going to head home you want to come” Roman asked panting slightly. “What would we do at your house that we can’t do here” Billy asked. “I can think of a thousand things” Roman grinned blushing, Billy could understand why all the women in Hemlock Grove were crazy for Roman, the man was built like some Swedish Viking prince but had the face of an innocent teenage boy when he wanted to. “I don’t know where you live” Billy replied, “Follow me from behind” Roman shouted heading over to his car. “Is that an invitation” Billy shouted back grinning, “It’s whatever you want it to be faggot” Roman smiled getting in his car. “Roman” Sidney shouted from the balcony of the party and Roman waved to her and drove off with Billy not far from him in his car. “Asshole” Sidney shouted over the sound of Roman’s and Billy’s cars speeding off in the distance heading to Roman’s house.


	2. Stranger Grove Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Billy learn more about each other personally and sexually, the supernatural forces have arrived.

Chapter 2: 

 

About 45 minutes later Roman and Billy had arrived at Roman’s home, it was 15 minutes after midnight and the boys were ready to turn in; besides they had school in the morning anyway not like that stopped Roman before just a snort of cocaine and he was fine. “What are you some type of teenage billionaire” Billy asked getting out of his car and looking around at the huge mansion/castle that Roman lived in. “Something like that, be quiet when coming in I don’t want to wake my sister Shelley” Roman replied opening his door and stepping into the pitch black house while Billy stepped in and looked around in amazement. “Who else lives here” Billy asked, “Just me, Shelley, and my mother whom is probably out fucking some random 19 year old kid” Roman replied calmly not even phased that his mother was a whore and Billy didn’t seem too bothered by it. “Maybe I’ll run into her one day” Billy joked and Roman chuckled and hit him in the arm, “Come on I’ll show you my room” he replied easing up the steps with Billy following behind. “I would kill to live in a house like this” Billy whispered easing down the hallway, “It’s not all that great trust me” Roman whispered opening his bedroom door softly and they carefully entered the room. Billy looked around at all the great 80s poster and pornographic women hanging on his wall; but the room was organized, he had a lot of things Billy didn’t have.

 

“Nice room” Billy said sitting in the middle of Roman’s California king sized bed, “Thanks” Roman replied removing his jacket and playfully easing over next to Billy on the bed. “So…” Roman replied nervously looking around, almost blushing that he was alone in his room with no one home but Billy, well technically Shelley was still in the house but she slept like the dead most times so kind of alone in the house. “So…” Billy replied back looking Roman in the eye while lowly chuckling and then the room was quiet, if making eye contact made a sound it would be screaming loudly, traveling all throughout the house waking up Shelley and the neighborhood. “What… do you want” Roman stammered as Billy grinned and hushed him. “Stop talking and kiss me” Billy said in his deep husky voice. Roman swallowed lowly and lightly pressed his lips to Billy’s, both inhaling through their noses deeply it didn’t take long for their kisses to become brutal both undressing a piece of clothing and then coming back to kiss each other. By the time they were both naked both their lips were swollen and bright red, Billy broke away from Roman’s lips and reached in his dresser to get a condom and placed it onto himself. Roman then bent down to kiss Billy who was on his back, both bodies pressed together feeling each other’s hot body temperatures both looking into each other’s eyes as Roman positioned himself. 

 

Roman began to enter Billy from behind and he felt a hand grip hard on his arm causing Roman to look up, “What” Roman asked confused. “How about a little lub, Jesus fuck man we got school tomorrow and I don’t want to spend my day sitting on a bag of frozen peas” Billy replied panting. “Sorry I didn’t know you were such a tight ass” Roman chuckled spitting into his hand and rubbing it on Billy’s asshole and then kissing him as he entered him causing Billy to gasp, clenching his beautiful long eyelashes shut. “Oh god” Roman moaned slowly thrusting into Billy, he was tighter than any girl Roman had fucked. “Are you okay” Roman panted concerned by the look on Billy’s clenched face. “Yeah, just takes some getting used too…mm but now I think I’m getting used to it” Billy moaned now opening his eyes and kissing Roman without hesitation of the next thrust. There was something about Billy that fascinated Roman in that moment, maybe it was his eyes that never broke contact with every thrust… or the taste of his lips… or his deep moans; but never had Roman felt this way about anyone before, except his cousin Letha. 

 

“Are you going to cum” Billy asked breaking away from Roman’s lips, he could see that it was coming soon the way his arms were shaking and how clenched his eyes were. Roman nodded yes trembling, his hair completely soaked as well as Billy’s. “Oh god” Roman whimpered as he came abruptly causing Billy to groan breathing deeply into Roman’s mouth and shaking. Roman rolled off of Billy and panted while billy cleaned his chest covered in his own cum with a tissue. Roman reached into his jacket pocket and lit a cigarette, “Want one” Roman asked. “I’ll just share yours if that’s okay” Billy replied smirking. “Fine with me” Roman smiled laying back down, “Holy shit. We’ve been fucking for 2 hours” Roman chuckled. “Really? Jesus I haven’t gone that long since what…like… middle school” Billy chuckled taking the cigarette from Roman’s fingers and smoking it. “So…” Roman said and the room became quiet. “So… what” Billy asked handing him back the cigarette while he blew smoke out his mouth. “Am I the…. Am I the first… you know” Roman asked actually nervous for asking. 

 

“What? Are you the first guy that I have fucked is that your question” Billy asked smirking. “I didn’t want to make it so blunt but yes” Roman replied. “No. I have fucked other guys before…. Why? Wait a minute… is this your first time” Billy asked surprised. “What” Roman asked kind of quietly, “Am I your first? You know boy you’ve been with” Billy asked now dying to hear his answer. “Um… yes. I thought about doing it with this one boy at our school; but I’m not really sure he would feel the same way about me” Roman replied blushing embarrassingly. “So are you going to be all clingy now… should I switch schools” Billy laughed and Roman hit him in the arm and chuckled. “Fuck you” Roman smiled and the room became quiet, “But seriously… don’t be all clingy because were not in a relationship or anything I mean it’s just sex right” Billy asked with the cigarette in his mouth and Roman paused for a moment and then nodded. “Yeah, yeah… of course. How crazy would that be if we were in a relationship anyway” Roman replied. “That would never happen” Billy chuckled and Roman nodded with a sad look on his face. “I’m going to take a bath” Roman replied getting up and running bath water, “Yeah… I’m going to head out see you at school tomorrow…this was fun” Billy replied putting on his clothes and heading out the door.

 

As soon as Roman watched Billy drive away he cried, what the fuck was that? Roman thought to himself, what a selfish asshole to get his enjoyment and then leave, what am I a whore? At least I would get paid for getting fucked, Why does no one love me other than for my looks and what I can do for them? Why can’t someone just love me? Roman thought over and over going into the bathroom and scrubbing the stench of Billy Hargrove off of him in his tub. “Who does he think he is, this was fun? This was fun?! He used me, how could I have been so stupid…” Roman cried angrily and he took out a razor and cut himself on his thigh, blood never bothered Roman in fact he liked the sight of it and he healed pretty quickly which was odd. It started out as a small cut that made only a little faded spot of blood in the water and then when Roman looked back down it started to flow freely on in his tub. “Shit” Roman replied as Olivia came in the room. “Roman, who on gods earth was the rude boy that just came out of here he nearly knocked me…” Olivia replied stopping in her tracks when she noticed the blood in the tub and the tears in Roman’s eyes. “Roman what on earth have you done to yourself, are you crazy” Olivia asked turning off the water and pulling Roman out the tub. “Are you trying to kill yourself, have I been that horrible of a mother to you… you could at least think about Shelley what would she do if she didn’t have you” Olivia replied putting pressure on his thigh with a towel and then Roman began to sob in her arms. 

 

“Oh my darling… what is the matter” Olivia asked concerned. “Is there something wrong with me” Roman asked sobbing. “What” Olivia asked cradling his face, “Is there something wrong with me” Roman asked again wiping the snot from his nose. “No, you are my perfect little boy, my Roman, my first born… you my dear are perfect in every way” Olivia replied rubbing his wet hair back and Roman just continued to sob now fully in her arms on the bathroom floor crying like a little boy again clutching onto his mother for dear life. “You are Roman Godfrey, look at me you are Roman Godfrey and don’t have to work for anything because everything is already yours. You can have anything you want just by the snap of your fingers, whoever or whatever has you this upset isn’t worth your time my dear boy, because…” Olivia asked pulling Roman’s face gently out of her arms. “Because… Because… Because I’m Roman Godfrey” Roman replied looking at her. “And” Olivia asked, “And I can have anything I want just by the snap of my fingers” Roman replied now calm. “That’s right my dear boy now let’s get you cleaned up and in bed you have school in a few hours” Olivia replied kissing Roman’s head and then she helped clean him up and Roman fell asleep after.

 

The school bell rang as Roman and Shelley walked up the high school entrance steps, “See you after school shell” Roman replied kissing Shelley’s hand and heading into his history class. “Alright class, you all know who I am and if you don’t ask one of your classmates, to the all the freshman good luck you poor saps and to the sophomores and juniors I didn’t think you would make it… honestly and to all the seniors you lucky bastards almost free from high school and then your out in the real world… god help you all. Today is… partner day! So grab someone you like to all the cool kids with friends and pair up, to all the losers without friends you still have to find one” the teacher said as he sat down in his chair and drank his, “water” but every knew what was really in that cup. “Jesus, he’s still a douchebag huh” Letha asked Roman who smirked. “Right… I thought he would’ve died from alcohol poisoning or in a drunk driving accident by now” Roman replied. “Your horrible…”Letha laughed and Roman smiled, “I know. So you want to be partners” Roman asked. “Of course, who else would I be with but the almighty Roman Godfrey” she said praising him as a god and Roman chuckled.

 

“Sorry I couldn’t make it to the party last night my dad was hounding me by joining the debate team this year, says it will get me some scholarships into some really good schools” Letha replied smiling. “Yeah; but enjoy being bored out of your mind for your remaining time here and don’t stress about the party it was lame anyway” Roman replied. “That’s not what I heard” Letha said lowly and Roman pushed her arm playfully, “Oh yeah what’d you hear” he asked. “Well… I heard from Melanie that you finally let her go all the way and with another person, since when is threesome part of your agenda” Letha asked. “It’s actually quite fun you should try it after you break up with Jesus” Roman chuckled and Letha laughed loudly smacking him in the arm and the teacher got mad. “HEY! Keep the volume at a minimum I have a headache” the teacher said continuing to drink. “More like a hangover” a voice said from the back of the room and everyone chuckled around him. “Quiet” the teacher said again this time burping, “So speaking of threesomes you guys want to be one… for the project” Peter asked leaning in his chair behind Roman and Letha.

 

“Yeah sure, the more the merrier” Letha said, “Yeah of course” Roman said lowly as he moved his chair and Peter came in between them. For some reason Roman became incredibly nervous around Peter, something about Peter’s bright blue eyes in the sunlight and the color of his blackish brown hair falling around his face, the way he chewed on his pen cap, the festive tribal jewelry he wore, but mainly his smell. Peter smelled like almost like a dog which is doesn’t sound sexy; but it was a scruffy smell but also a fresh powdery scent; but more of an animalistic scent. They continued working on the project and agreed to meet up after school as the bell rang for the next class, gym class… the class that Roman was dreading the most. “See you after school, at the coffee shop? Or my house” Roman asked with his books in his hand. “Definitely your house… is that even a question you have like a water park in your backyard” Letha replied kissing his cheek and heading off to her next class leaving Roman and Peter in the hallway. “What’s your next class” Peter asked, “Gym” Roman replied, “Yeah me too” Peter replied. “Oh yeah, I didn’t see you the first day of school in there” Roman replied walking with Peter following next to him.

 

“They switched up my classes” Peter replied, “Fuck they did that to me when I was a freshman, put me in special ed. Class and my mom freaked” Roman laughed entering the gym with Peter equally laughing behind him. “Roman! You’re late you and your friend get changed and get your lily white asses out here” coach yelled and Roman and Peter headed into the locker room. “Sorry coach” Roman replied heading to his gym locker and stripping. “So you’re the one they call the gypsy” Roman asked. “Yeah, everyone thinks I have these special powers like a witch or something so they don’t really fuck with me which is nice” Peter replied taking off his shirt and putting on his grey sweatshirt. “I live in forest pretty much” Peter chuckled, “Really? You should be careful we have a serious wolf problem here, I can pick you up from school everyday it’s not trouble I take my cousin Letha and my sister Shelley to school if you want too” Roman replied throwing his gym shorts on. “Yeah, sure thanks man. Nice legs” Peter replied slipping on his gym shorts and following Roman out the gym. “Who are you” coach asked Peter as they approached the coach while the others played gym.

 

“I’m Peter… Peter Romancek, I was supposed to be in this class; but they put me in the wrong class but now I’m in the right class” Peter replied. “Okay… on the court with everyone else” coach replied. “Hey look who it is, Mr. I tapped Melanie’s fine ass” one boy shouted and the others cheered and a face was grinning along with Steve. “Relax guys it wasn’t a big deal, she wasn’t anything to brag about” Roman replied. “Oh come on… nothing to brag about! Hargrove you were there tell em” the boy said looking back at Billy who had now become apart of the cool gang, especially now that he was hanging closely to Steve. “I had a real good time” Billy smirked, “I could’ve had better” Roman replied grabbing a ball and walking off to shoot hoops, leaving Billy smiling but he was also confused. “So like you want to hang after school, I got some… things planned if you want to hang out” Steve asked Billy. “Yeah sure, why not” Billy smirked and Steve took the ball from Billy’s hands and took off running and the others followed after him howling. Billy kept eying Roman throughout the practice but he never glanced over and that was beginning to piss Billy off, he was acting like he didn’t even exist.

 

“So do you like have any family” Roman asked, “I have a mom, and a crazy cousin…” Peter replied shooting a slam dunk. “Or yeah? No siblings” Roman asked grabbing the ball and dribbling. “Nope, just me” Peter replied taking the ball and shooting another slam dunk. “You know for someone with long legs of a basketball player you really suck at this” Peter laughed. “I kind of suck at all sports just to let you know” Roman smiled and Peter smiled and that was what set Billy off seeing the two of them smiling, the way he made Roman smile set him off. “You gonna stand there hugging your boyfriend fag or you gonna pass the damn ball” Steve joked and Billy turned towards him and knocked him down with one hard shove, “What’d you just call me” Billy yelled, “Chill out man it was a joke what’s your deal” Steve asked on the ground. “I’ll show you my deal” Billy replied rushing towards Steve and gripping his shirt and they wrestled and the other boys broke up the fight. “Harrington! Hargrove! Knock it off now” coach shouted pushing them apart and the bell rang. “Saved by the bell…” Peter replied heading into the locker. “I got detention for like 5 more weeks find Letha and she will take you to my house, I’ll see you there” Roman replied and Peter nodded. 

 

Everyone had cleared out and now it was just Roman and Billy after Coach had a talk with him and Steve, Billy looked heated cleaning was awkward, neither one of them wanted to talk to each other so they continued to work in silence until the task was over. Just as Roman was about to leave, “So whose your new friend” Billy asked his deep voice echoing throughout the empty locker room. “Just a friend, why” Roman replied, “A close friend” Billy asked approaching Roman. “No. Just a friend… why do you care” Roman asked and Billy chuckled. “I don’t” Billy replied back, “Okay, I’m leaving now” Roman replied and Billy got in front of the door and locked it. “Come on man I really have somewhere to be” Roman replied irritated. “You got a date with your new boyfriend” Billy asked pushing him. “He’s not my fucking boyfriend” Roman replied shoving him back, “Yeah! Bullshit!” Billy shouted back shoving Roman into a locker roughly. “Tell me the truth” Billy shouted, “He’s not my fucking boyfriend” Roman shouted punching Billy. “Then why were you looking at him like that” Billy asked shoving Roman into a locker again with a bloody nose.

 

The look in Billy’s eyes said it all, he was in pain but also angry. Was he heartbroken? That would mean he has a heart… wait is he jealous? Roman thought in his head wiping the blood from his nose and Billy looked down with a slightly ashamed look. Roman then took the gesture to lift his chin up and kiss him, he didn’t even care about the warm metallic taste of his blood he just wanted to kiss him so bad. Eventually Billy started kissing him back and undoing Roman’s belt and Roman chuckled while pulling away from his grasp. “What” Billy asked panting while wiping the blood from his mouth. “I can’t I have this history project in a couple of minutes, I’m meeting people and I don’t want to be late their waiting on me” Roman replied. “This won’t take long, I can go for a quickie not really my style but… anything is better than nothing” Billy replied biting his lip and shoving his hand down Roman’s pants causing Roman to gasp closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I can’t. We can’t this is important” Roman exclaimed loudly when he felt he was becoming hard from Billy’s finger rubbing the tip of his cock.

 

Billy just sighed and rolled his eyes putting on his light blue jean jacket, “Look. You can come too and we can do something after…” Roman replied grabbing Billy’s arm. “Fine” Billy replied after taking a long deep breath and then they headed out to Roman’s house. 30 minutes later they arrived at Roman’s house and they headed to the backyard to the sound of laughter and screams and what sounded to be splashing. When the boys came around the corner Letha and Peter was in the pool splashing each other and Shelley was drinking lemonade. “Oh darling, there you are. Your friends are here, oh who is this could it be the young man who nearly killed me in the driveway last night” Olivia replied in her thick British accent, clearly irritated by Billy’s presence. “Yeah. Sorry about that little too much to drink last night, I would’ve never knocked over a woman as beautiful as you and just left them there please forgive me” Billy replied in an innocent seductive tone. “Well… just don’t let it happen again” Olivia replied blushing and walking off showing off her tall lean figure causing Roman to roll his eyes.

 

“Hey Roman, finally you’re here sorry but we kind of…”Letha went to explain and Roman cut her off. “But you kind of decided to wait in my pool” Roman smiled. “Yeah… it’s hot come on Roman can we just enjoy the sun not all of us have a mini water park built in our backyard” Letha smiled pushing Roman who smiled. “Alright; but only because I love you” Roman replied kissing her cheek causing her to smile. “Who is this” Letha asked, “Oh this is Billy Hargrove, he goes to our school, he’s my friend” Roman replied. “Very lovely to meet you” Letha smiled shaking Billy’s hand. “Oh hey you made it, you got a nice house man” Peter replied walking up to the others only in his swimming trunks. “Yeah, I told you I was coming I just have this stupid detention thing after school” Roman replied trying not to blush from the appearance of Peter’s chest, he wasn’t as tan as Billy or as muscular but he was lean and kind of chalky white which didn’t bother Roman. Billy kept eying Roman who was doing everything to keep from blushing but Billy was eying Peter down and hard. 

 

“Hey man, I’m Peter” Peter replied, “Billy” Billy replied and they just looked at each other. “Okay…so I’m going back in the pool can we work on the project later on” Letha asked. “Fine… I guess we can enjoy the sun while it’s up” Roman replied smiling and taking off his jacket, “I’m going to get my swimming trunks I’ll be back, come on Billy I got some for you to borrow” Roman replied heading into the house with Billy following eying Peter like two male lions would eye each other if there was only one female near, Billy could smell what Peter wanted and he wasn’t having any part of it. The two boys headed upstairs to Roman’s room, Billy laid on the bed while Roman closed his door and headed over to the closet. “I don’t know if these are going to fit but I’m sure they will look good on you anyway” Roman grinned turning around with a pair of red swimming trunks. “You want me to try them on for you” Billy asked seductively, slowly getting off the bed and easing over to Roman who was blushing. Billy slowly began to unbuckle Roman’s belt and he undid the button at the top of pants and unzipped his fly while saying, “Or maybe you could show me what you look like in yours first” while grinning. 

 

Roman bent down and began to make out with Billy both of them gasping and grabbing at each other, they began to head over to Roman’s bed where they fell on the bed sloppy; but they quickly returned to each other’s lips when they had reached their destination. Roman began to suck on Billy’s neck while allowing Billy’s hands to go above his head and Roman took the opportunity to pin them there as he kissed him roughly. “Oh god” Billy gasped trying to catch a breath from Roman’s lips and from his heavy body crushing him, which Billy didn’t mind at all. “Roman? Are you coming out or no” Letha knocked at the door and two boys separated quickly, both getting off the bed and fumbling around. “Com…comin’ Letha give me a minute” Roman shouted panting, his heart racing what if she had opened that door and seen them? Or his mother for that matter?! Roman took a deep breath and began to put on the swimming trunks. “Well that was a close one…” Billy grinned. “Tell me about it, can you imagine if that was my mother? Jesus fucking Christ she would have me shipped away to some boarding school” Roman replied.

 

“It’s not a big deal” Billy replied putting on his swimming shorts, “Oh yeah, then why don’t you tell your father that your gay then” Roman laughed and the room was completely quiet, Roman couldn’t see Billy’s face because his back was towards him but Billy wasn’t laughing. “I can’t tell my dad because he would kill me” Billy replied lowly. “What? For kissing a guy… I don’t think your dad would go to the extremes of murder to prove his point that you shouldn’t be gay” Roman replied smirking. “Yeah well if he’ll beat me for coming home late, or for even looking at him the wrong way what do you think he will do to me for kissing a boy” Billy replied in angry tone. “Hey I didn’t mean to upset you man…your dad beats you” Roman asked now worried for him, his face clearly upset by what Billy had just told him. “Don’t look at me like that! It’s a big fucking deal… I can handle what my dad does, one day I’m going to graduate and get the fuck away from him and he won’t be able to hurt me anymore. And if you tell anyone what I just told you I will fucking kill you…” Billy replied full angry, pushing Roman into the wall. “I won’t say anything…. I promise” Roman replied.

 

“You better fucking not” Billy replied sniffling and heading out of the room and outside to the pool party while Roman followed after him but allowing himself to wipe a tear that fell from his eye. “Took you long enough” Letha laughed while swimming next to Peter while smiling as Roman got in the water. “I couldn’t figure out what to wear” Roman replied in a girly tone then splashing water on her causing her to laugh. About an hour had passed and the three were laughing and enjoying each other’s company until Roman looked at his watch. “Wow we should get started on our project” Roman replied rubbing his wet hair back while he floated on his waterbed floaty with his sunglasses. “Yeah, we really should” Letha replied on her waterbed floaty in a relaxed tone. “Seriously we should” Peter replied swimming and just as he said that up came Steve and Nancy and some other friends across the field. “You didn’t tell me you were having a party Godfrey” Steve replied grabbing a drink that was left on bar outside. “I’m not it was just to help us get some work done; but it didn’t seem to help much” Roman laughed partly drunk. “Hey! Hargrove, what’s up man we cool” Steve asked sitting next to Billy who was stretched out on a pool chair with his sunglasses on. “Yeah, were cool man” Billy replied in a low relaxed tone. 

 

“Where’s your mom Godfrey” Steve asked looking around, “She probably went out to fuck some guy what the hell do I care” Roman replied. “Got any more beer” Peter asked Roman, “Yeah it’s some downstairs in the deep freezer, I’ll show you” Roman replied getting out the pool with Peter while the others jumped in screaming loudly and laughing. “Sick, this is your house this place is huge” Peter smiled while walking through Roman’s living room heading downstairs to the basement. “Have at it, just don’t touch the wine; especially the ones in the back that’s my mothers and she will have a bitch fit if you even smell it” Roman laughed with Peter who picked up the cases of beer. “So like where is your dad” Peter asked, “Dead” Roman replied. “Oh hey man I’m sorry” Peter replied uncomfortable. “No man its okay” Roman replied, “My dad is somewhere, or he could be dead I don’t know the only person I know is my mom and my grandfather who passed away years ago” Peter replied. “Sorry, the goods one are the first to go huh” Roman asked. “That’s because the bad ones don’t give a shit about anyone and aren’t a afraid to risk a life or two to get what they want” Billy replied in the dark corner by the stairs. “Jesus you scared me” Peter replied laughing while grabbing his chest as Billy made his way over to him slowly. 

 

“Sorry man I didn’t know you scared so easy, Steve wanted me to come down and get you two; were playing truth or dare” Billy replied taking the base of beer from Roman’s hands and they followed after him. “Hey there Roman” a voice called out as the boys made it by the pool, it was Melanie and Roman sighed and rolled his eyes. “Come sit down Roman, come join the fun” Steve laughed catching a beer that Billy threw to him. Roman sat down next to Letha who was taking sips of beer through a straw and Peter shockingly sat next to Billy they were all in a circle, nighttime was starting to come so some tiki torches provided enough light besides the pale moon that shined above them. They all played the game having lots of laughs, doing things completely stupid, getting undressed and about an hour into the game, Melanie started to get upset and drunk that Roman wasn’t paying any attention to her. “So, Roman truth or dare” Melanie asked, “Truth” Roman replied smiling, “How excited are you to see me here tonight” she asked. “I mean I see you every day pretty much so…” Roman replied laughing and shrugging causing Melanie to look hurt. “Oh come on Melanie, I’m a your fucking dog waiting for you to get home” Roman laughed trying to explain while the others laughed and also made uncomfortable faces.

 

“Are we ever going to go out” she asked mad, “I like you; but not enough to go out with you” Roman replied. “So you like me enough to just fuck me is that it” she asked really getting mad. “Pretty much” Roman replied finishing a beer can and Melanie rolled her eyes. “Would you like me better if I was a man” Melanie blurted out and everyone got quiet. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean” Roman asked. “Oh nothing, I just feel like you would like me better if I had a dick that’s all” she replied. “Are you calling me a faggot” Roman asked and she shrugged drinking her beer and Roman shot a quick glance at Billy who was looking back at him. “Wow you really need to sober up Mel” Roman laughed. “Why because I’m telling the truth, and you know it” she replied slurring her words a bit. “The truth?! You want to hear the fucking truth” Roman asked standing up. “Come on man she’s drunk it’s the beer talking” Steve replied holding Roman back. “The truth is that this bitch is pissed off that I used her for sex which wasn’t even that great, you know why I won’t go out with you… it’s because of how desperate you are. Your so fucking desperate that you lost like what 30 pounds just so I could fuck you, you get me to have a threesome so you can fit in with the popular girls, your constantly stalking after me like my shadow. You need attention 24/7 and I hate that, it’s clear to see that you got major daddy issues” Roman replied.

 

“Fuck you” Melanie cried splashing her beer in Roman’s face running off, “Fucking bitch this is a 100 dollar shirt, my mom is going to kill me. Steve man don’t bring her here anymore man… fuck!” Roman shouted heading in his house with Billy next to him. “Sorry man” Steve replied next to Nancy and the others who nervously looked around. “I hate her” Roman replied taking off his stained shirt and washing his hair in the sink. “Relax man a little time in the washing machine will do wonders” Billy replied. “You can just wash this is any washing machine this needs to go to the cleaners” Roman replied drying his hair with a towel. “So it’s not that big of a deal man I’m sure you have plenty of shirts in your second mansion of a closet” Billy smirked while rubbing Roman’s wet hair. “What you being nice to me now” Roman asked smoking a cigarette. “What are you going to tell me my issues now” Billy smirked licking his lips, that damn smirk fuck him for being able to make Roman blush so quickly. “Hm” Billy asked coming towards Roman and lightly running his hand on the bulge in Roman’s pants. Roman then leaned in kissing him, forgetting they were in the kitchen and someone could see them if they walked past. “Come with me to the laundry room” Roman replied pulling Billy into the room and kissing him roughly. Billy then turned on the dryer and locked the door, “How about you come over here and fuck me” Billy asked undoing his belt and Roman began to unzip his pants.

 

Placing Billy’s hands on the dryer and kicking his legs apart, Roman entered Billy from behind causing them both to moan. “Jesus” Billy groaned as Roman began to thrust into him roughly, rolling his eyes back in ecstasy. “Fuck” Roman groaned placing his hands on Billy’s hips while forcing Billy back and forth onto him. Meanwhile the others were outside still partying and laughing, Melanie was a walking across the large field of Roman’s house when she heard a branch snap and she looked around, she could barely see it had become so dark. “Hello” she called out everything becoming blurry, just as she sighed another twig snapped and she turned around faster, her heart now beating rapidly. “Is somebody there, guys” she called out and then she turned around quickly and saw something rush at her and she screamed loudly. Melanie continued to scream and Nancy stopped laughing with Steve and listened, “Do you hear that” she asked grabbing Steve’s arm. “Hear what” Steve asked laughing as Melanie’s muffled screams started to increase in volume. “Hey, turn down the music down” Nancy shouted and one of the boys turned the music down and they patiently waited. “See I told you it was noth…” Steve laughed and then a blood curdling scream was heard and everyone panicked. 

 

“What the fuck was that” Nancy asked grabbing onto Steve, “I don’t know” he replied shaking. “Oh god help me please! Somebody ah!” The voice shouted and they ran towards the noise. “It’s Melanie” they shouted running to help her. They all ran into the field was Melanie was and they looked around, “I can’t see shit” Steve shouted. “Wait I have a flashlight” Letha shouted shaking hard as she pointed the light across the field and seeing all the red spread across the grassy field. “Oh Jesus Christ” Peter gasped holding onto Letha who was crying. “Where is she” Nancy asked shaking and then Letha shined her light on what looked to be an ear. “Wait is that a fucking ear” one of the boys asked getting closer to the ear. “Guys do you see that” Letha asked shaking to the point where the light was going every which way, there was a huge black figure down the field and it was wide. “What the hell is that” one of the boys asked as the huge figure grabbed one of the boys by the neck forcing him to the ground and shreds of bone and flesh began to scatter across the air while he screamed in pain and they all screamed and cried running towards the house, Letha dropping the bloody flashlight. 

 

“Don’t look back just fucking run” Steve shouted holding Nancy’s hand while running and trying to keep her from falling. “We better get back to the party before they realize were gone” Billy replied kissing Roman who pouted and sighed as they headed out the laundry room and could hear screaming from outside. “What the hell is going on” Roman asked his smile now faded. “Roman, oh god” Letha shouted/cried while making it inside the house covered in blood they all were and hysterical. “What happened is that blood” Roman asked holding Letha. “There is something outside, it tore Matthew apart man! Fucking! Oh god man” Steve shouted while shaking. “Lock the doors so it can’t get in” Billy replied locking the front door while Letha ran to the telephone and dialed 911. “Hello, we need help! There is this…. I am at Roman Godfrey’s house and…. No this is a fucking prank… would you let me… there is something trying to kill us!” Letha shouted impatient that the phone operator wasn’t believing her. The lady on the other end of the phone listened but was laughing with her friends in the background who was dancing. “So your friends were torn apart, is this like some pre-Halloween prank or something because I just got a 3 more calls of the similarity” she asked. “Listen you bitch! There is something trying to kill us out here, SOMETHING IS TRYING TO TEAR US TO PIECES WE NEED HELP OUT HERE” Letha screamed in anger.

 

Just as she said that a loud roar went off outside and they all became quiet and the lights turned off, “What was that” Nancy asked as they gathered in a circle in the kitchen. “Maybe it went away, that noise sounded pretty far” Steve replied shaking with Nancy on his side clinging on for dear life and they waited. “Hello operator, are you there” Letha asked shaking, snort running down her nose, and her makeup all smeared. “Were sending a car now” the last replied and Letha sighed. “What happening, is someone coming” Roman asked as Letha hung up the phone. “Their sending a…” Letha said as the loud roar got closer, way closer and all the windows burst throughout the house and everyone screamed loudly as loud as anyone could scream falling to the ground as the glass covered them like blankets and piercing their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Halloween is coming and Stranger Things/Hemlock Grove both deals with supernatural elements why not include that into my story.... HAPPY HALLOWEEN until Chapter 3, also excited that people wanted me to continue this story you guys are the best! Please comment, I love comments.


	3. Stranger Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy opens up a little bit more, Roman meets Neil and Maxine, someone gets murdered.

There was a loud roar of thunder and Roman awoke and looked around of what appeared to be a hospital room, he could see from outside the window that it was still nighttime but he had no idea why he was in a hospital. “Oh my dear baby boy, my dear Roman” Olivia Roman’s mother cried, she looked like she had just came back from a funeral. Olivia rushed over to him and began kissing his head and caressing his face, “What happened” Roman asked looking around the room. “I don’t know but thank god your okay, the police are here to question you all but you don’t have to say anything until my lawyer gets here” Olivia replied smoothing his hair back. “Why would I need a lawyer, we just had a party and the music wasn’t that loud” Roman replied. “Darling two of your classmates were mauled to death, they found a body on our lawn torn to pieces and an ear, they are still looking for the rest of that body” Olivia replied and Roman sat up remembering what happened. “Where’s Letha?! Is she okay… where’s billy” Roman asked nervous. “Relax my dear boy they are fine, Letha’s family is here just down the hall and so is…” Olivia began to say and Roman began to get out of bed. “Roman, maybe you should lay back down in bed” Olivia suggested trying to block him from the wheelchair next to him.

 

“Mom, I am going to check on my friends and there’s nothing you can do to stop me” Roman replied adjusting himself in the wheelchair and heading down the hall. “Roman your wounded, you’re going to open up your stitches if you don’t stop fiddling around” Olivia replied following Roman. “Where’s Shelley, was she in the house” Roman asked now about to panic. “Shelley is just fine, the poor thing slept through the whole thing” Olivia replied. “Where is she now” Roman asked. “She’s still at our place, relax sweetheart do get back in bed” Olivia replied rubbing his hair again and Roman pulled away. “No, mom! I am going to see Letha and my friends why don’t you go back home and look out for Shelley” Roman replied wheeling off. “Roman! Roman I won’t stand for you to treat me this way” Olivia replied sighing as she rolled her eyes and put on her sunglasses, grabbing her things and heading out the hospital. “Hey there” Roman replied wheeling into the room with Letha and Nancy. “Hey” Letha said weakly as Roman rubbed her hair. “How you doin cousin” Roman asked, “Like I had 15 large chunks of glass removed from the right side of my body, do the police want to question you too” Letha asked.

 

“Yeah, I can barely remember what happened, you” Roman whispered looking over at a sleeping Nancy but he could hear the wheelers talking behind the big blue curtain separating the two girls apart. “I can remember calling the police and then…” Letha said thinking/searching for an answer. “Olivia told me two kids were torn apart, do you remember that” Roman asked. “I remember… I’m sorry my head hurts so bad I can’t think straight” Letha groaned in pain. “It’s okay don’t strain yourself okay…look maybe in a couple of days you’ll feel better enough to tell me” Roman replied. “Well what do you remember” Letha asked, “I mean I remember a loud explosion and then waking up here, I mean we were playing truth or dare….” Roman said and then he thought about him and billy in the laundry room and he snapped back to reality. “It’s all blurry for me too” Roman replied and Letha sighed, “Well at least we get to be off school today, I wish my mother didn’t see me get in this wheelchair I would’ve pretended to be paralyzed… haha can you imagine her reaction if I was paralyzed” Roman laughed. “Roman, I won’t stand for this” Roman and Letha said together in Olivia’s accent and tone and they both giggled. 

 

“Ow! Don’t make me laugh asshole, I’ll open my stitches” Letha smiled and Roman kissed her head. “I’ll see you later cousin get better” Roman replied wheeling down the hall. “Bye, Roman” Letha smiled closing her eyes as he wheeled off, a few minutes later Roman had arrived to the room with Billy and Steve. Steve’s half was closed off like Nancy’s and Roman glanced over and saw a sleeping Billy. He had a big bandage on his cheek, and he had a large bandage wrap around his chest where a chunk of glass had gotten stuck in. Looking at all the other peoples bruises and wounds really did make Roman realize that something major did happen at the party. Roman rolled up to the head of Billy’s bed and stood up sitting on his bed and looking at a wounded Billy, Roman could admit seeing him that way made him a little sad. “Aren’t you going to kiss me to wake me up from my coma, like that chick in that fairytale” Billy asked now rolling his head over to Roman and smiling. “You asshole I would rather be the one who poisons you instead” Roman replied relieved that Billy wasn’t in a coma. “Where are we” Billy asked, “We’re in a hospital” Roman replied coming closer to him. “That was some hell of a party, huh” Billy smirked. 

 

“Yeah, it was… it was such a hell of a party that two of our classmates was found mauled on my property and now the cops want to question all of us” Roman replied and Billy sat up slowly groaning in slight pain. “What, who was found” Billy asked, “I don’t know… I don’t even remember much of tonight do you” Roman asked and Billy thought. “No… I mean I remember….we were playing truth or dare, Melanie splashed that drink in your face, you were pissed yada yada yada… the laundry room” Billy smirked going to kiss Roman and he pulled back. “Could you focus please” Roman replied and Billy sighed laying back in the bed. “Look I don’t remember shit man… ugh, I mean like I think I remember calling the police, we were…. Fuck man I don’t know” Billy replied. “See! No one remembers what happened tonight either, I mean I haven’t asked Nancy or Steve or even Peter for that matter but something happened, two people are dead” Roman replied. “Look man you got a cig I can borrow” Billy asked, “You can’t smoke in here, it’s a hospital” Roman replied. “What do you own the place or something you can’t tell me where I can smoke” Billy replied grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his bloody pants on the chair in a plastic bag.

 

“A little bit of blood… but still good” Billy replied popping the cigarette in his mouth. “I actually do own this place and I said you can’t smoke in here. Look lets just go outside and talk okay” Roman asked. “Right in front of the building where the police is waiting to bust a minor for the possession of cigarettes” Billy smiled. “The basement of the building dumbass, they have a pool down there ” Roman replied smiling. “You really think were in the proper shape for swimming” Billy replied popping the cigarette in his mouth and Roman grabbed it. “We can stick our feet in and…” Roman replied and Billy looked at him. “And what…” Billy asked, “I guess you’re just going to have to come with me to find out” Roman replied wheeling away. “Can you ditch the wheelchair, it’s not attractive at all” Billy replied getting up in pain. “And that waddle is…” Roman laughed with Billy who wrapped his arm around Roman’s as they limped down the hallway of the hospital. About 10 minutes later they had reached the basement and he opened up the room and it as completely empty. It was huge and it looked untouched, “Do you know how many pool parties we could have here” Billy replied as him and Roman sat on the edge of the pool and put their feet in.

 

“Um, none because this is one of my little private hangout spots” Roman replied. “Oh… do you bring girls down here” Billy asked lighting his cigarette. “Just my cousin Letha” Roman replied smoking his cigarette, “What about..” Billy began to ask and Roman sigh and rolled his eyes. “No other boys either, Jesus when are you going to trust me” Roman asked. “I never said I didn’t trust you, I was just asking a question don’t get so tense” Billy replied. “Besides were not in a relationship anyway so I have the right to do what I want with whom I want right” Roman asked looking at Billy. “With girls maybe but not guys” Billy replied, “Why not guys” Roman asked smiling and Billy rolled his eyes and blushed. “I know girls don’t mean a thing to you; but guys… that’s a different story” Billy replied. “So if I am only to sleep with you then that means that were in a relationship, because last time I checked two people who make an agreement to only be with each other classifies them as a couple” Roman replied. “Shut up…alright man” Billy smirked blushing as he turned away. “Alright what” Roman asked, “Alright, you want me to say it… were a couple okay? Happy now?” Billy asked and Roman nodded finishing his cigarette. 

 

“I kind of want to kiss you right now….” Roman replied looking around innocently and Billy blushed. “Well there’s no one here so…” Billy smiled as Roman rushed his lips to Billy’s kissing him softly both inhaling deeply through their noses. “Careful! Watch my cheek it still hurts” Billy groaned as he pulled away from Roman’s lips, “Sorry” Roman replied innocently. “It’s okay” Billy whispered coming back to Roman’s lips, Billy’s hands were roped in Romans neck and Roman’s hand slid into Billy’s curly hair. “As much… as much as I want to fuck you right now… I don’t think I can without opening all my stitches” Roman said between breaths while kissing Billy who pouted and took a deep breath pulling away from him. “Fuck..” he exhaled taking a puff of his cigarette and sighing, “We better get back upstairs” Roman said and Billy nodded and they began to stand up and Roman walked Billy back to his room. “What have you gotten yourself into now” Neil said practically knocking Roman out the way of the entrance of the two boys room. “I didn’t do nothing, I went to party and things got weird” Billy replied rolling his eyes. “Do you know that after I got home from a hard days work and Susan, Maxine was gone and you were off drinking and doing god knows what… Susan and I were worried sick, hearing about the two dead kids we thought Maxine was killed too” Neil replied so full of anger.

 

“Letha dropped her at home before I went over my friends house” Billy replied groaning in pain as he sat down on the bed. “Who the hell is Letha?! You let some stranger take your sister home, I swear to god…” Neil replied clinching his fist. Roman was standing in the hallway listening to everything and peeking through the doorframe. Roman could see that if Steve was next door and if it wasn’t in a hospital, Neil would’ve beaten Billy easily and Neil was taller in height than Billy and he was still a grown man compared to a boy. “Letha is a nice person and I trust Roman enough with Maxine, he has a sister of his own” Billy replied. “Who the hell is Roman” Neil asked coming closer to Billy, “He’s my friend” Billy replied back. As a little redhead girl came walking up towards Roman, “You Maxine” Roman asked. “The one and only” she replied, her body language giving off that she didn’t want to be there. “Nothing to sweat over, your brother is still an asshole” Roman replied after Maxine kept peeking in and out of the room but never going in. Maxine flashed a smirk when Roman said that, “Nice skateboard by the way” Roman replied. “Thanks… why are you hanging around my brother he’s a jerk” Maxine asked.

 

“He’s not so bad…from my point of view anyway… I’m Roman it’s nice to meet you, you know I got a sister of my own her names Shelley” Roman replied. “Max, and only Max…. Maxine is such a grandma name” she replied shaking his large hand. “I like Shelley… she plays at the arcade with me, is everyone in your family so gigantic” Max asked. “Eat your vegetables kid and you will be too” Roman said/sang in an uppity voice causing Max to smile. “If you think you are going out anymore after this you can think again” Neil began to say in a loud tone catching the attention of Roman and Maxine. “Bullshit you’re not keeping me in that madhouse” Billy meant to whisper to himself but accidentally said it louder than intended. “What’d you say you little shit” Neil replied gripping Billy by the neck, Maxine held onto Roman’s leg, trying to hide behind it. Roman quickly grabbed onto Neil’s shoulder startlingly Neil by the sudden tight grip on his neck. “You’re not going to touch him, do you hear me?” Roman asked looking directly into Neil’s eyes. “In fact every time you think about hitting him… you’re going to hit yourself instead, preferably in the face understand” Roman asked.

 

Blood started to run down Roman’s nose as he broke eye contact with Neil who was feeling slightly weaker and confused but he looked like he obtained Roman’s message. “Apologize for being such a piece of shit” Roman said and Neil looked at Billy, he looked like he was in a trance. “I’m sorry for being a piece of shit” Neil said, “Now go home” Roman said and Neil turned around clinching his keys and headed to his car without a word. “What the hell was that” Billy asked getting up. “I don’t know…” Roman replied grabbing a tissue to wipe his bloody nose and looking down at Max who let go of his leg. “What the fuck did you just do” Billy asked, “Nothing… I just told your dad to leave you alone that’s all” Roman replied trying to leave the room. “He looked like he was paralyzed or some shit… not to mention that huge nose period you’re having” Billy said. “I have nosebleeds so what” Roman replied walking out of the room. “Nosebleed? Roman” Billy shouted before finally laying back in his bed and looking at Max. “What do you want” Billy asked, “Its not like I wanted to be, dad left me here so I don’t know how I’m going to get home now. It’s too dark to skate home” Max replied.

 

“Sounds like your problem” Billy replied causing Max to roll her eyes and leave the room. “My father left me here and it’s too dark to walk home so I’m coming in here… I don’t care what you say” Max replied sitting on the spare bed in the room. “That’s fine you can keep me company, you know how to play poker” Roman asked opening a pack of cards. “No…” Max replied coming over and sitting on the bottom of the bed. “I could teach you while we order whatever we want from room service” Roman grinned causing Max to make a devilish grin and nod her head yes. 20 minutes had passed and Max was working on finishing her third slice of chocolate cake now getting the hang of the card game, Roman was eating strawberry ice cream with his slice of lemon cake. “So like… are you famous or something” Max asked placing down her card. “No. Just extremely rich” Roman smiled placing down his card and eating a spoon full of ice cream. “Thanks for inviting me to the party” Letha replied in the door way with her cane. “I feel like an old lady… can I have some cake I feel really shitty right now… don’t repeat that” Letha said. “Nothing I haven’t heard before” Max replied, “Right I forgot who your brother is….” Letha replied coming to sit on the bed with them.

 

“Roman I want some fried chicken and… oh! Some orange sherbet, with lemon cake” Letha said innocently. “Your wish is my command cousin” Roman smiled calling for more room service. “How about some monopoly” Letha asked, “Yeah but lets do down to the pool” Letha asked. “Yeah, cool” Max replied grabbing her stuff and they all headed to the basement. “Where are you guys going” Steve asked while he was talking to Billy and Nancy. “Down to the basement pool room… were going to play monopoly and order lots of room service wanna come” Letha asked and they all got up and limped down to the basement. 10 minutes later they finally made it and 30 minutes after that they had all the food they wanted and they all were having a good time playing the board game. It was Roman’s turn to throw the dice and he noticed a worried look that Letha was displaying. “You alright cousin” Roman asked and Letha snapped back to reality and sighed. “I kinda…. I kinda lied…” Letha said catching everyone’s attention, “Lied about what” Nancy asked. “I do remember something from tonight… before the glass burst I remember us outside and that thing that we saw… you know the thing that killed the others…. I know it sounds stupid…” Letha replied.

 

Nancy had started shaking, “It’s not stupid I remember it too” she replied, “Yeah me too” Steve replied looking ashamed. “So you guys remembered this whole time and was just playing dumb… what happened” Roman asked upset. “No one is going to believe us” Nancy replied on the verge of tears and Steve began rubbing her arm to calm her down. “She’s right man… no one is going to believe us” Steve replied. “Was it a wolf or something… or a person that you guys saw” Billy asked. “No, that’s just it… it wasn’t a person for sure” Letha replied, “Definitely not a person, that thing was huge” Steve replied. “Well… what the hell was it” Roman asked, “It was this large black creature… I don’t even know if it was black because it was so dark but it torn Matthew apart and we only found an ear of Melanie’s body” Nancy replied. “Like come on… if we tell the cops what we actually saw they are going to look at us like were crazy, it’s best if we don’t say anything” Steve said. “I agree” Nancy replied, “The police are gonna question us, we can’t just say we saw nothing” Roman said. “I don’t fucking know say it was a wolf” Steve replied anxious. “A wolf… a fucking wolf burst out all the windows in my house and torn apart two people in a matter of what minutes… no one is going to believe that” Roman said.

 

“You got a better fucking idea Godfrey because that’s all I can think of” Steve shouted getting closer to Roman. “Will you guys just calm down alright! Fighting each other isn’t going to help, this is why I didn’t want to bring it up in the first place” Letha cried, wiping her face. “We have no other choice but the tell the truth… otherwise one or more of us are gonna look like murders and I don’t know about you but I don’t look good in orange for the rest of my life” Roman sighed. “Yeah well you didn’t see it man… you didn’t see what that thing looks like I don’t think I can go to sleep again knowing that, that thing is out there to kill more people” Steve replied rubbing his neck. “Fine, we’ll just say it was some type of wild animal that did it and leave it at that agreed” Roman asked. “Fine” they all said and just then two men came downstairs in grey suits, “Well if it isn’t the kids we wanted to see” one of the men said coming over to them. One of them looked similar to Crockett in Miami Vice, you could tell he was the leader and if anyone wanted to know what an asshole looked like Roman was sure it was going to be him. “Can we help you with something” Roman asked. “Yeah, you kids want to tell us what happened tonight where two of your classmates were found murdered” the man asked. 

 

Steve went to say something and Roman put his hand out in front of him silencing him quickly, “Whose asking, what are you some type of cop or something” Roman asked. “Detective…..homicide… and you must be Roman Godfrey” the man asked coming closer to him. “That’s right… me and my friends aren’t ready to talk yet so we can’t help you” Roman replied. “Look son were going to be in town until this investigation is over and the case is solved, now… we can’t solve it if you don’t cooperate with us…” the man said. “I think you should talk to my lawyer” Roman replied back, “I’m talking to you… you think your so tough don’t you? Spoiled little rich boy sucking off his mama’s tit like a little baby… let me tell you something son… if we have any sort of evidence that connects you to these murders that’s not going to be the only thing you’ll be sucking on where we put you. I’m going to let you rest up… you and your friends but don’t worry i’ll be in touch…” the man said right in Roman’s ear. “Are you threatening me” Roman asked eying him, “Not at all” the man smiled handing Roman his card and walking away with his partner. “The fuck is that guys problem” Billy asked when the door shut behind them, “Right… what a dick” Steve replied. “Does he think we murdered them, should we be worried” Nancy asked beginning to panic. “Hey relax babe, we know were innocent there’s nothing to worry about” Steve replied rubbing her shoulders.

 

“He’s right… everything is going to be just fine” Letha replied looking at Roman while she rubbed Nancy’s back as she was crying. “Everything is going to be just fine… you’ll see” Roman smiled rubbing Nancys shoulder. A couple days had passed and it was time to return to school but everything had changed. There were crying people in the halls and memorials filled the halls of the murdered teens that had been occurring that week. A total of 7 teens had been murdered in Hemlock Grove and no one knew the cause, the two detectives were still hanging around asking everyone questions but Roman and the others all decided to say it was a wolf or some type of creature. A curfew was set by the sheriff, everyone was supposed to be in doors by 8pm and like any teen was going to obey that law, but everyone’s parents were becoming more strict about it. “Man I will be glad when the murders stop I haven’t been to a party in days” Steve pouted against his gym locker. “Tell me about it… I haven’t got laid in like a week because my girlfriend is to scared to leave her damn house” another boy replied. “Papers say it’s a wolf that’s doing it… I figured a bunch of us get some guns or some shit and hunt the thing down after school” another said. “Don’t be stupid… you’re no match to that thing… it torn 7 of our classmates to pieces” Roman replied putting on his gym clothes next to Billy. “You saw what it looked like didn’t you” Kip asked leaning on his locker.

 

“No I didn’t…” Roman replied, “I’ve been reading in the paper also that you’re being considered as a murderer too” Kip replied turning around looking at Roman and everyone stopped changing. “That’s a bullshit theory, I was there the night Melanie and Matt were murdered and I was in my kitchen” Roman replied. “Yeah man and I was with him” Steve replied, “And so was I… Roman didn’t murder nobody” Billy replied. “I don’t think it was you Roman relax man… I’m just trying to stir up trouble” Kip smirked putting his hands up laughing causing Roman to roll his eyes. “No I don’t think it was you man… I think it was that goddamn gypsy” Kip laughed looking at Peter who turned around slowly. “What’d you just call me” Peter asked coming towards Kip and Roman and Steve blocked him while Kip laughed. “He was with us that night he ain’t do it, what the fuck is your problem Kip” Steve asked. “Nothing… it’s just… I think that his kind should get the… fuck! out of hemlock grove” Kip shouted gripping peters shirt and the two boys began to fight. Outside the coach could hear the loud shouting and he rushed into the locker room. “That’s enough!!! That’s enough!!! Break it up! Break it up!! You two in my office now!” Coach shouted grabbing both the boys and pulling them out the locker room. 

 

“Peter ain’t do nothing” Roman shouted, “That’s enough out of you Godfrey or I’ll have your ass too” coach replied causing Roman to roll his eyes. “Move, in my office now” Coach shouted as Peter and Kip headed out the locker room and with the coach. “This really sucks a Friday night and everyone is going to be stuck inside…” Steve pouted as he kicked his locker. After class Roman and Billy headed to their cars, Steve and Nancy got rides home from Steve since Steve got his car taken away for sneaking out to see Nancy after curfew. “Hey! Roman…” Peter shouted running up to Roman just as he was about to get in his car, Billy the whole time watching them as he delayed to start the car with the others in the back and front seat. “Do mind if I get a ride man… I would’ve taken the school bus but coach held me back and I missed it” Peter smiled and Roman smiled. “Sure man, coach can be a dick sometimes” Roman replied lighting a cigarette as he got into the drivers seat of the car and Peter got in the passengers side. “Nice car man” Peter smiled, “Thanks, it’s a family heirloom from my extra great grandfather” Roman smiled causing Peter to smile. “How fast this thing go” Peter asked amazed, “As fast as I want it to go, you want to see” Roman asked and Peter smiled/blushed. “We can take the long way home, there’s no cops in the back woods so the road will be all to us” Roman replied.

 

Just as he went to put the stick shift into drive Billy pulled up beside him in his car, “Where are you guys headed” he asked from the open window of the drivers side with a cigarette in his mouth. “Oh, hey man… Roman is just going to take me home” Peter replied. “Is he? Well… you two drive safely” Billy replied eyeing Roman then Peter as he roughly put his foot on the gas petal of his car and he sped off. “What’s his deal” Peter asked, “I don’t know probably just upset that we can’t party on a Friday night like we used too” Roman replied driving off to Peter’s house through the back woods. “It’s been getting darker lately have you noticed that” Peter asked looking around, “Some weird shit has been going on lately you got that right” Roman replied handing Peter a blunt and peter took a puff while smoothing his hair back as it blew in the wind. Roman couldn’t help but notice that he was thinking about Peter… and not in an innocent friendly way. Peter caught him looking and Roman quickly turned his eyes back to the road. “So… are you ready” Roman asked, “Ready for what” Peter asked causing Roman to smile. “To drive…” Roman replied, “Holy shit you’re going to let me drive? Are you crazy?” Peter asked. “It’s not that hard… and when are you ever going to get to drive a 1957 Jaguar XK 150 roadster in perfect shape” Roman asked.

 

“You’re right… okay let’s do it” Peter smiled as Roman pulled over to the side of the road, just as the two boys went to switch sides of the car they heard a loud scream causing them to pause in their tracks. “Did you hear that” Peter asked looking into the woods, “Yeah” Roman replied staring back into the field of trees as they waited for another sound. A minute went by and they still waited until they looked at each other and lowly laughed, “I think were going crazy man… weed makes you paranoid” Roman laughed turning around to find Kip bloody and gripping onto him. Kip looked mauled, he had huge scratches everywhere and he was missing an eye, “Please help me…” Kip yelled coughing up blood onto Roman when he fell onto him. “What happened to you” Roman asked pulling Kip up, “Get him in the car… the hospital is a couple blocks from here” Peter replied helping Roman put kip in the car, so much for Roman’s clean white seats his mother was going to kill him. They heard a loud growl and then they quickly got in the car and rushed down the road. “Hang on man, were almost to the hospital… hang in there” Peter replied putting pressure on the large open wound around Kip’s leg. “I don’t want to die…” Kip cried while he coughed up blood clutching tightly onto Peter’s arm while shaking. 

 

“Just hang man, you’re going to be okay” Roman replied nervously trying to drive and see what was happening to Kip. “What attacked you” Peter asked, “I was… I was walking home… and… and… I haven’t seen nothing like that before… it wasn’t no animal… I don’t want to die…” Kip cried. 10 minutes had passed and they arrived at the hospital, “Isn’t that Roman’s car” Steve asked with a mouth full of food with Billy while they were in the parking lot of a Burger King eating onion rings and hamburgers. “Yeah it is” Billy replied putting the car into drive, “Kip were here man you’re going to be okay…” Roman said turning around to see Peter holding a lifeless bloody hand. A few ambulance staff ran out and pulled Kip out the car pulling him into the hospital on a stretcher, “What happened here” a cop asked walking up to the two bloody boys. “He was… he was attacked” Roman replied lowly, “Attacked by what” the cop asked and Roman’s vision began to blur, the room was spinning, and he felt numb as he fell to the ground. “What the fuck happened” Steve asked running up with Billy, “Roman?! Is he okay…” Billy asked rushing over to an unconscious bloody Roman. “He just passed out, the blood isn’t his it’s Kips” Peter replied.

 

“Kip? What happened” Steve asked, “I think he got attacked by the same thing Melanie and Matt did… he’s dead” Peter replied. “You kids wanna tell me what happened here tonight” the cop asked again, “I already told you that he was attacked, my friend and I were driving around the bend of grove parkway and we get out and the next thing we know is he… I mean Kip comes running out and he’s covered in blood” Peter continued to explain to the cop while Billy was trying to help Roman to his feet when he regained consciousness. “I’m tired…” Roman replied barely able to stand up, “You’re bleeding… Jesus you need stitches… come on let’s get you some help man” Billy replied calling over a staff member who realized who he was asking for and she ran over. “He needs stitches” Billy said to the lady who nodded and proceeded to take Roman down the hall, “Hey! Wait a minute I need him for questioning” the cop yelled. “Not right now you don’t… he will talk to you when he gets help until then blow me” Billy replied walking with Roman and the lady. “Little shit” the cop replied before listening back to what Peter was talking about. “Don’t worry they’re going to get you fixed up and you’re gonna feel better okay” Billy said helping Roman sit down on the exam table.

 

“Can I tell you something without you calling me a pussy” Roman asked barely able to keep his eyes open. “Sure man what is it?” Billy asked, “I’m scared” Roman replied opening his melancholy eyes and looking directly into Billy’s eyes before a tear fell from his eye. “I’ll be right back… I’m just going to get the doctor” the lady replied heading out the room. “I’m really scared” Roman cried into Billy’s chest when he pulled him closer, comforting him while rubbing his back. “Whatever this thing is we’re going to catch it okay? There is no need to be scared I won’t let that thing hurt you. Ever. Do you hear me” Billy asked holding Roman’s face in his hands causing Roman to nod before he noticed the room was spinning again, sounds sounded like muted echoes of Billy calling his name before blood ran down his nose and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is always coming in store for these two! Happy new year to you all hope you had a great one as well as a merry Christmas!


	4. Stranger Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween in Hemlock Grove!!!!

Chapter 4:

 

It had been an entire month since the murder/death of Kip, everyone at school was crying all over the place the basketball team had lost one of their best players even the basketball game was cancelled in honor of Kip. Since Peter and Roman were at the scene of all the murders occurring in hemlock grove the detectives had started interrogating the boys following their every move which meant that Roman and Billy couldn’t see each other face to face, let alone fool around like they used to now that all eyes were on him. All they could do was exchange side smiles in the hallway, which was torture for both of them. Everyone in hemlock grove decided that Roman and Peter were committing the murders, or at least one of them were so they had to deal with casual side eyes looking at them in a disgusted manner, or they would overhear the town’s gossip as they did their normal daily activities, even some of the teachers at the school started joining in on the bullying. It only got this bad when the murders stopped after the boys had been questioned/interrogated every five minutes by the police which actually made the townspeople believe the rumors.

 

Anyway the date is October 31st, Halloween, hemlock grove’s favorite holiday. The town was decorated with scarecrows, pumpkins, ghosts, and everything that belonged in a horror movie. Haunted houses were set up everywhere and every year they would have this horror festival with a slideshow showing of all the classic horror movies on a big screen at the drive in but also the carnival came in, this was a big deal to hemlock grove mainly because of all the creepy shit that happens in the town especially after the murders which had made it on the local news, causing hemlock grove to become a new tourist attraction. The only good thing about the murders stopping was that the curfew was over and kids continued to have parties on the weekends like usual. Another downside now that Roman and peter were considered murders nobody wanted their kids to hang around them including Steve and the others whom Roman grew up with. Roman and peter had become extremely close since they could only hang out with one another and Steve and Billy were practically best friends now. 

 

“Roman… Roman hello earth to Roman” Letha smiled waving her hand at Roman who was watching Billy and Steve along with the other jocks laugh at the popular table with everyone Roman used to hang out with. “Yeah…”Roman replied snapping back to reality, “Are we going costume shopping after school or what” Letha asked sitting down next Roman on the school steps outside with peter. “Are you fucking kidding me? Have you forgotten that we’re “murderers” now and that no one likes us anymore” Roman replied. “Actually a lot of girls still like you… maybe more now… apparently chicks dig serial killers” Letha replied causing Roman to chuckle. “Don’t serial killers need a motive to be serial killers” peter asked smiling. “Yeah what’s our motive” Roman asked looking at peter causing him to laugh. “See you’re laughing! I haven’t heard you laugh in like weeks… come on Roman you love the horror festival… it only happens once a year” Letha replied. “How the hell are we supposed to walk around without people gathering their fucking pitchforks and torches” Roman asked laughing with the others.

 

“Well it is Halloween… no one says you have to go as yourselves” Letha smiles causing Roman to make a devilish grin. “You are so my cousin, okay! Let’s do it” Roman said causing peter and Letha to cheer. They began to pack up their things, “How about a trip out of town to fright town” Roman asked. “Those costumes are so damn expensive though and it’s like an hour drive there is no way we will be back in time for our next class” Letha replied. “Well you know me cousin if I’m going to do something I am going to overdo it, besides fuck class no one wants us here and my treat…” Roman smiled causing peter and Letha to jump on him trying to kiss him while thanking him jokingly. Peter had grabbed Roman’s shirt so hard that he managed to fall right into his lips by accident and Letha laughed loudly covering her mouth. “I’m so sorry man… my bad” peter laughed causing Roman to blush by accident while nervously grinning. “Come on lovers lets go” Letha laughed running to Roman’s car, “after you” peter replied nervously after the awkward pause that happened between the two of them. Roman smirked walking ahead of peter, both of them not knowing that Billy was watching the whole time.

 

“Wonder where they’re going” Nancy asked, “Who babe” Steve asked kissing her neck causing her to smile. “Roman, Letha, and peter” Nancy replied eating a piece of celery with peanut butter. “I don’t know probably skipping… I miss hanging out with him; but my old man gets so pissed now even if I look in his direction like Roman’s some sort of alien or something. This whole town is bullshit, treating them the way they do… Roman’s family practically built this town and owns it” Steve replied. “Right… goddamn I miss his parties too man” Lucas (one of the jocks) said. “I miss having sex with him my god is he a great fuck” Shelby (one of the high school known groupies) replied. “Ugh, my god Shelby… we’re trying to eat here” Nancy said. “What?! Like… I feel like every girl here should try him at least once” she replied back. “Should try him at least once…. Or has tried him at least once” Lucas laughed with the others at the table. “Say what you want about him… serial killer or not he does things in the bedroom that a lot of boys should be doing” Shelby replied and everyone got quiet.

 

“Such as” Nancy asked now engaged, “Babe” Steve asked turning to her with a shocked face. “I’m sorry but she left us at the cliffhanger of the story and I kind of want to know… this could help the men at this table too. Don’t you boys want to know the secret to get all the girls like Roman” Nancy replied. Some guys thought about it and then leaned in closer to hear, “Well… for starters he goes down on you” Shelby said proudly, “Going down? What the hell does that mean” Lucas asked causing Shelby to elaborate. “He eats pussy” she said bluntly, and yet the boys were still confused causing her to roll her eyes. “Eats pussy is that some kind of slang term or something” Lucas asked, “Ha! Are you telling my that none of you guys have gone down on a girl before” she laughed. “Are we supposed to” Steve asked looking around and Nancy turned towards him. “Girls go down on you don’t they” Shelby said just as Lucas and the other boys caught on to what she meant. “Oh you mean put my mouth down there on a girl… ugh hell no” Lucas replied. “Yeah man… totally not doing that” Steve laughed but stopped when he saw Nancy not smiling. 

 

“What?!” Steve asked confused, “So… girls are supposed to go down on guys but it’s not the same for us” Nancy asked clearly mad. “Look babe…” Steve laughed causing Nancy to roll her eyes and get up from the table. “Oh great! Thanks a fucking lot Shelby” Steve sighed going after Nancy. All of the talk about Roman going down on girls seemed to have effected Billy, not in the way he wanted well not in front of everyone. Billy started to feel himself getting hard at the thought, it had been a month since he fucked/gotten fucked by anyone and he instantly shot up from the table and headed to his car. “Wait!... you’re Billy Hargrove right” Shelby asked running up to him out of breath. “Yeah, why” Billy asked, “this your car” she asked. “Yeah… look I need to…” Billy began to explain and she slowly began to ease closer to his face. “Before my dear friend Melanie died she told me about what happened at Steve’s party… between you guys… and I was just wondering…” she replied leaning against his car and playing with her long brown hair. Billy knew exactly what she wanted and it sure as hell beat going home and masturbating at the thought of Roman while sniffing his gym t-shirt.

 

The next thing Billy knew Shelby was bouncing up and down onto him in the front seat of his car while parked in an alleyway near the school yard. “Oh my god” she moaned bumping her head against the top of his car, “oh my….uh” Billy moaned loudly with his eyes closed. He could’ve cared less about fucking her; but anything was better than his hand every night and it’s not like she was bad at it, “you like that” she asked gripping her hands around his throat which actually aroused Billy more causing him to nod his head, “yes”. “Oh Jesus” he groaned pressing his sweaty palm against the foggy car window and coming. Shelby climbed off of him grinning while straightening her skirt. “Thanks this was a lot of fun, we should do it again sometime”she smirked putting on her sunglasses and getting out of his car, the fact that she didn’t ask him to be her boyfriend like every girl usually did caused Billy to watch her as she walked back to school while smiling. She walked around the corner where Roman was sitting in his car smoking a cigarette with his shades on.

 

Shelby leaned against the car smiling while flipping her hair and taking the money that Roman had handed her and putting it in her bra. “Was he satisfied” Roman asked, “oh… he was very satisfied thanks for the choking tip” she grinned kissing Roman on the cheek and walking away to class. “Are you guys coming or what” Roman shouted at peter and Letha who running out with their things. “Relax I had to get my backpack, alright let’s go” Letha replied jumping in the car with peter. Just as Roman was backing out the parking lot Steve appeared behind the car, “Jesus Christ! Are you fucking crazy I could’ve hit you” Roman shouted sticking his head out the window. “Are you kids skipping school” Steve laughed sounding like a nerdy teacher. “Yeah so what” Letha replied, “So… where are you guys going I’m bored” Steve asked leaning into the car. “Oh what you want to hang out with us now… thought you were one of them” Roman replied. “Oh come on man you know, that I know, that you two didn’t murder anyone… we have been friends since we were kids. Look man it’s my old man on my back he even took my car away about hanging out with you but I miss hanging out with you guys. Look it’s been a month and it’s so fucking boring around here since you guys became murderers” Steve grinned leaning against the car.

 

Roman just grinned and rolled his eyes, “Get in man were going to fright-town” he said. “Oh! Fright-town that sounds fun got room for one more” Billy asked smoking a cigarette at the passenger window where Letha was with his shades on. “Um… well…” Roman said stammering as Billy opened the car down and hopped in the back of the car where peter was and grinned at him wrapping his arm around him. As “Let’s go crazy” by Prince and the Revolution started to play on the radio as Steve jumped in the back on the other side of peter boxing him in the middle of them. “Let’s go!” Steve cheered as Roman began to back out of the parking lot looking to see if anyone was behind them in his display mirror but also not sure if Billy was eying him through his dark sunglasses until Billy smirked and Roman shook his head trying not to smile. One hour later they all arrived at fright-town which was packed with people, “Oh cool look at this Freddy Krueger costume” Steve smiled playing with the finger knifes. “Do you know how many people are going to be wearing that costume…” Roman joked. “That and Jason” Billy replied picking up a machete while smiling as he held it to Roman’s neck.

 

“I’m going to be molly ringwald in sixteen candles” Letha smiled picking an orange wig and putting it on. “I’m going to be a werewolf victim you know like that man in An American werewolf in London that’s one of my favorite movies” peter said smiling. “I never seen it before, out of all the movies we’ve seen together and now you tell me about your favorite one… you know blood and guts is my go to” Roman said hitting peter. “Sorry… I mean we can watch it later if you want” peter asked. “Deal” Roman replied smiling at peter, “so what are you going to be Steve” peter asked. “Ren McCormack in footloose” steve replied dancing around with a headset on causing them all to laugh. “Well I’m totally going to be Conan the destroyer” Billy said picking up a sword, “what about you roman” Letha asked. “Indiana Jones or Rambo” Roman replied, “Indiana” everyone said and Roman nodded picking up the costume. “Let’s try them on and then get our makeup done” Letha said happily running for the women’s dressing room. ‘Two per room” the security guard said stopping the boys in their tracks, peter had decided to go with Steve and Roman with Billy.

 

Once the door shut behind the two of them after they made it to their room down the long hallway of dressing rooms there was complete silence between the two of them. Both of them trading innocent glances at one another before quickly looking away but never saying a word to each other, “better get changed, huh” Roman chuckled softly before looking down. When Roman looked up Billy was already at his lips and they crashed against the dressing room wall both of them moaning not even giving each other time to catch their breaths. Hands gripped in each other’s hair, warm bodies smashed together, deep hot breath’s/tongues being exchanged between mouths, the only distance they got between each other was because of both their bulges in their pants were pushing them apart. “We can’t… Billy… we can’t” Roman said breathlessly prying his face away from Billy’s swollen wet red lips. Billy finally able to take a breath wiped his mouth while panting asked, “why”. “Um… because there’s other people here… you people that could hear us… you know people that we know” Roman replied fixing his hair.

 

Billy just sighed and rolled his eyes, “Come on man… it’s been a month. We haven’t gotten a chance to fool around since detention was over, you’ve been avoiding me lately between school….” Billy started to say and Roman cut him off. “Avoiding you?! Ha, are you fucking kidding me… I have those two detectives down my throat right now, everyone thinks I’m a murderer no ones wants to hang out with me! I mean the friends that I had since I was a little kid, the ones who used to come to my parties, take all my wonderful expensive drugs, and the ones whom I used to buy all this expensive shit for now think i’m a murderer! The last thing I need right now… is for the detectives who are watching me and peter like fucking hawks is to find out that i’m also fucking a guy in my spare time” Roman replied lighting a cigarette. “Oh so what… those stupid free loading groupies aren’t hanging around you anymore oh! Boo hoo” Billy replied. “You know what… I don’t need this shit right now, especially from you” Roman said angrily. “Guess what… too fucking bad you think I don’t know why you won’t fuck me? Um… could it be that fucking gypsy” Billy replied with a red face and white knuckles.

 

“Don’t call him that” Roman replied pulling his cigarette out his mouth and pointing at Billy. “Call who that” Billy asked egging Roman on he knew what he was doing was pissing him off more. “Peter! You don’t talk about him he’s my friend my only friend since everything happened! We’re just friends” Roman said moving closer to Billy. “You kiss all your friends on the mouth” Billy asked, “what are you talking about now” Roman asked getting more irritated. “I’m talking!... I’m talking about the kiss between you and him at school” Billy began to shout and then spoke quieter but still in an angry tone. As Roman thought about it and then began to chuckle which caused Billy to move closer to him. “It was an accident… you’re seriously pissed that he accidentally kissed me” Roman laughed which caused Billy to grab him by his shirt. “Fucking laugh again and I’ll punch your teeth out” Billy snarled, “You fucking touch me and I’ll burn you with this goddamn cigarette” Roman replied pushing Billy off of him. “Like I haven’t been burned with a cigarette before” Billy laughed. “Jesus! fucking… you know what I’m done… I can’t do this anymore” Roman replied.

 

“Do what” Billy asked, “We just need to take like…. I don’t know a break or something” Roman replied rubbing his eyes and sighing. “A break… Ha, a break as if a fucking month wasn’t a big enough break for you” Billy said laughing. “I just got a lot of shit on my plate right now and… this… this is isn’t helping” Roman replied. “What isn’t helping?! Me wanting to spend time with you” Billy asked, “Your fucking insecurity! Your fucking insecurity isn’t helping me right now. I need to focus on who committed these murders so I’m not behind bars! Sorry if I don’t give a fuck about your daddy issues right now” Roman replied and the next thing he knew when he turned around he was on the ground bleeding. “Fucking… did you just punch me” Roman growled getting up and tackling Billy. The two boys began to tear apart that dressing room leaving indent marks in the walls and shattered mirrors it didn’t take long for security to come in and drag them out.

 

“Jesus Christ roman what’d you do” Letha asked in her costume with her makeup done. “Nothing this asshole started it” Roman replied wiping his bloody nose and pointing at Billy. “Alright! We need some phone numbers…” one man came out saying, he looked like the manager of the place. “For what” Steve asked in costume, “Because your parents are gonna have to pay for the damages to that damn dressing room” the man shouted. “Chill out man, I can take care of the damages its fine” Roman replied pulling out a roll of hundreds from his pocket and handing the man about a $1,300 for the damages and the costumes and makeup fees which shut the man up pretty quickly. “Do you always carry that much money on you” Peter asked, “Don’t you” Roman replied like it was pretty normal for a teenage boy to have that much money on him everyday which caused Peter to laugh. “I’m going to get my makeup done hopefully my nose isn’t fucking broken” Roman replied walking away eying Billy who eyed him right back. “Calm down man… look just think about all the hot girls that’s going to be at the festival tonight” Steve replied wrapping his arms around Billy as they headed back inside the building.

 

About 45 minutes later everyone was in costume and they arrived back in Hemlock Grove, “Dude, we should go to the movies it’s the opening weekend for the terminator” Steve replied sticking his head out the window looking at the line of people. “Ugh, look at that line we’re never going to get in” Letha replied and then they all looked at Roman. “What… oh, no we’re not going to see that robot movie” Roman replied, “Oh come on Roman, you’re the only one who can get us in that movie before it starts with the perfect seats” Letha pouted. “What?! Do you think I like being first at everything and always getting what I want” Roman asked and everyone got quiet while looking at him. “Alright, let’s do it” Roman smiled and they all laughed as he pulled into the movie theater parking lot. They walked ahead of the crowd of people groaning and sighing witnessing them go to the front of the line and being able to choose their seats and get their snacks before anyone else. “Alright! Get what you want” Roman said smiling as everyone placed their orders and they headed into the theater. “I like the front seats” Letha shouted running down the aisle while steve chased her with peter. “We’re going to sit in the back” Roman replied stopping Billy in his tracks as he tried to go forward by grabbing his jacket. 

 

“I don’t want to sit here” Billy replied trying to go forward but Roman wasn’t letting him, instead he pushed him to his seat and sat down next to him. “Are you guys coming” Letha shouted in her seat, “No… we’re fine back here” Roman shouted as the movie started. About 30 minutes into the movie Roman kept glancing over at Billy who never even sneezed towards his direction. “What… are you not going to talk to me anymore” Roman asked lowly looking at Billy eating his popcorn. “Come on Hargrove… ugh, I’m sorry the daddy thing was too far. I know that you’ve been lonely and… I really missed you and I’m an asshole okay. You didn’t deserve what I said; but I’m glad that you stayed because I like having you around and strangely enough this feels like… like we’re on a date…” Roman said and Billy finally glanced over smirking at him and then looking back at the screen while trying not to smile. Roman then took the opportunity to let his hand roam onto Billy’s lap which actually made him tense up a little and shoot a nervous look directly at Roman.

 

“What are you doing” Billy mouthed while Roman smiled running his hand up Billy’s costume skirt. “What are you doing” Billy mouth again this time seeming more nervous trying to stop Roman’s hand. “This isn’t funny” Billy mouth looking at Roman who firmly smacked his hand away and took off his jacket and placed it in Billy’s lap and then inserted his hand back to it’s destination: Billy’s boxers. There was other people in the theater but they couldn’t see what was happening between them, most of them were making out, amazed by the excitement of the gunshots and explosions in the movie, or asleep. “Be quiet” Roman whispered in Billy’s ear and he pretended to focus on the movie but his hand was now inside of Billy’s boxers and gripping his dick which was already fully hard. Slowly Roman began to stroke his hand up and down but gripping tightly, he could already feel the pre-cum coating his hand. Meanwhile Billy was taking deep breaths, gripping Roman’s wrist that was jerking his off and occasionally his eyes would fluttered, his mouth would open but only being careful to moan at an action scene. Roman’s hand began to go a little faster, he could feel that Billy was about to cum from his twitching.

 

Just as the ending of the movie was happening where Sarah Connor smushes the fully robotic terminator in the machine Billy came/moaning loudly but it was masked from the cheers of the audience finally happy that Sarah killed the terminator causing Billy to also laugh. The lights came on soon after and Roman took a sip of his coke and wiped his hand that was covered in cum on a napkin while Billy fixed himself. “Did you enjoy the movie” Roman asked ducking from Billy who started to wrestle him in the hallway laughing. “Wasn’t that the coolest movie ever” Letha shouted coming out with Peter and Steve. “It was totally cool! This is one of my favorite movies ever” Steve replied back imitating the terminator while laughing. “I should’ve been him for Halloween” Steve replied, “Then you would have to cut your hair” Letha replied running her fingers through his smooth shiny brown hair. “And that’s not going to happen” Peter laughed messing up Steve’s hair while they all laughed. “You’re a fucking asshole” Billy laughed playfully pushing Roman as the stepped outside of the theater causing Roman to laugh.

 

“I told you I was but come on! That was the most perfect timing ever…. I mean… I mean just as” Roman laughed with Billy both of them crying from laughter and falling against each other. “There you two are! We were looking all over for you… why are you both crying” Letha asked. “Nothing” Roman replied chuckling, “Are you high already” Letha asked, “No. I’m not high I just was… I just was laughing at something really funny” Roman sighed finally able to breathe. “Well, it’s good to see you two not fighting I’ll tell you that” Steve replied looking at his watch which said 5 o’clock. “Should we go to the festival” Steve asked covering his eyes from the sun. “Yeah why not” Billy replied as he turned around and bumped into a kid dressed as Michael Meyers, the red hair was what gave away who the person was. “Watch where your going you little…” Billy began to say and Roman hit him in the chest. “Hey max, cool costume” Roman smiled as Max took off her mask. “Yours is pretty cool too… I guess” Max replied when roman smiled at her and she went to skate away when roman stopped her. “Hey, be careful out here” Roman replied.

 

“I can handle myself thank you” Max replied back, “Ha, of course you can… still be careful alright…” Roman replied gently grabbing her wrist not in a abusive way that Billy usually does but in a way that a protective big brother would without seeming threatening. “Oh… okay I will” Max replied looking up with innocent eyes, “Are you going to the arcade” Roman asked and Max nodded yes. “Here, take this… you and your friends enjoy yourselves” Roman said handing her a 20 dollar bill. “Now go kill someone, Michael” Roman replied smacking her in the butt playfully while smiling at her and she smirked and skated off. “I thought that was your job” she shouted skating away which caused Roman to smirk. “You’re talking to that little shit stain” Billy said coming next to Roman, “Yeah, met her at the hospital you know the night of the party… she’s a good kid… you should be nicer to her” Roman replied. “It’s complicated” Billy replied back while smoking a cigarette and Roman took it and took a puff of it and stuck it back between Billy’s lips. “It’s really not, she’s your little sister… little sisters look up to their big brothers” Roman said walking off to the festival.

 

“Hey Shelley” Roman smiled tickling her from behind as she was eating cotton candy. “There you are Roman where have you been?! And what in God’s name are you supposed to be” Olivia said coming over in her witch costume. “Indiana Jones…and where is your costume” Roman asked and Olivia crossed her arms and flipped her hair, “Now is not the time darling… those detectives have been hounding me all day and… oh dear, I don’t even want to think about it… I’m so stressed” Olivia replied dramatically fanning herself but making sure to expose the top of her breasts to Billy, Steve, and Peter who were all clearly watching. “Well don’t get too stressed, I promise I won’t kill anyone tonight” Roman smirked rolling his eyes. “Oh, you are so vulgar Roman… you must get that from your father. Come Shelley, let’s go get some lemonade… boys” Olivia replied putting on her sunglasses and swinging her hair, emphasizing her strut as they walked into the crowd of people. “Dude your mom is so hot” Steve replied and Roman hit him in the chest causing Steve to groan in fake pain and then laugh. 

 

“Oh! I want one of those” Letha shouted pointing at a brown devilish looking boar stuffed animal while grabbing Roman who smiled. “Let’s go shoot something” Roman replied tugging Billy with them who smiled and followed. Throughout the night everyone was having a blast, drinking, winning prizes, riding rollercoasters, and hooking up everything was going well and soon before they knew it, it was finally dark enough to go trick-or-treating and horror movies started to play at the drive in theater. Roman and the others were going door to door getting candy, “So are we going to the drive in or no” Letha asked. “Yeah, let’s go” Steve shouted clearly a little bit drunk from the spiked apple cider one of the concession booths were handing out. “Come on we have to go” Peter replied his arm around Letha who was holding Steve up. “You know I think I’m getting tired” Roman replied looking around at the people running around. “Tired?! On a night like this! Come on there’s going to be so many parties tonight” Steve shouted tickling Roman who chuckled. 

 

“No… you know I think I’m going to head home and watch some movies there and just eat candy and get drunk… well drunker… Ha. You guys are willing to join me if you want” Roman asked. “Um, it’s a no for me… I want to party” Steve laughed with the others. “For once in my life Roman… I am gonna go with Steve on this one” Letha replied. “It’s okay cousin have as much fun as you want… before you take your vows” Roman laughed and Letha laughed slapping him in the chest. “You know… I think I’m going to join Roman…” Billy replied and Steve looked shocked. “Oh come on not you too! There’s going to be… hiccup… so many… hot girls tonight and you two want to go home…hiccup” Steve asked trying to stand on his own but almost falling over. “Those hot girls are still going to be at school tomorrow” Billy replied helping Steve up and Steve took damn near 5 minutes to process what Billy had said and then smiled hitting him in the chest. “They are still going to be there tomorrow! And hot!” Steve laughed with Billy who nervously laughed passing him to Letha and Peter.

 

“Make sure he gets home safely and be careful out here cousin” Roman replied kissing Letha on the cheek. “I will I promise, see you guys tomorrow at school” Letha said causing Steve to yell, “Boo” as Roman and Billy headed off to their cars. “We’re not actually going to watch movies and eat candy are we” Billy asked, “Ha…No. Actually I was thinking it would be a better idea if I… fucked you instead” Roman replied running his hand on Billy’s crotch which caused Billy to tense up and grin. “Well… what are we still doing here” Billy asked and Roman smiled heading to his car and Billy followed right behind him in his car. It didn’t take them long to get to Roman’s house since both of them were speeding most of the cops in town were at the festival so there was pretty much an open road for the two of them. “Should we go to your room” Billy asked getting out of his car, “No let’s go to the pool house” Roman replied and Billy followed behind him closing the door behind the two of them as they entered the pool house. “Jesus Christ… this place is like a mini apartment” Billy said looking around, “You can admire the scenery later… but for now get your fucking clothes off” Roman replied kissing Billy as they both struggled to get their costumes off while still being able to touch one another.

 

Both of them laughed from seeing each other struggle to get undressed while still managing to make out and also blindly find their way to the little bed that was in the room without breaking anything in their way. Billy laughed when his back hit the bed and Roman chuckled climbing on top of him helping Billy pull off his boxers. Roman instantly smiled at Billy’s dick taking the full advantage of going down on him when Billy stopped him while panting. “No. I need you to fuck me” Billy replied pulling down Roman’s boxers and opening his legs a little wider so Roman could fit between them. Just as Roman entered Billy he made sure that his tongue was down his throat and his hand in his messy curly hair as he thrusted forward. Billy moaned breaking away from Roman’s mouth for a second and then they were back at it, “Oh god” Billy moaned his hand gripping Roman’s ass as he thrusted into him. “Oh god I missed fucking you” Roman moaned, “Me too” Billy moaned lowly kissing Roman. About 5 minutes in Roman began to notice Billy’s eyes close, his grip on his ass now shifting to both his hands being placed on Roman’s back and his nails digging in his skin. “Are you going to cum” Roman panted which caused Billy to open his eyes and nod while moaning with his mouth completely open. 

 

“Are you going to cum” Billy asked, “Not right now; but press your nails into my back more and I will” Roman moaned, Billy complied and started to press his nails into his back harder. “Harder” Roman moaned which made Billy press harder while moaning. “Harder” Roman moaned again so out of frustration Billy dug his nails deeper, to the point where Roman could feel his nails penetrating his skin which turned him on and got him where he needed to be before Billy knew it Roman had pressed his hand on the bed and lifted himself up so he could get in a good angle to pound Billy into the mattress. Both of them now panting/gasping moans, “Okay! Okay I’m gonna cum” Billy shouted not even realizing that his hands had drug at the sides of Roman’s back leaving deep scratch marks to the point where blood came out, Roman groaned but came at the same time smiling as he rolled off of Billy and laid next to him panting covered in sweat. Billy looked over at Roman who was practically in a state of nirvana and Billy also noticed the blood that was smeared on the cover of the bed and he looked at his nails which had blood under them.

 

“Jesus Christ did I hurt you? You’re fucking bleeding you could’ve told me to stop” Billy said in a panicked tone sitting up to roll Roman over and Roman stopped him. “Relax it didn’t hurt me” Roman smiled, “The hell do you mean it didn’t hurt you! You’re fucking bleeding everywhere” Billy replied. “It… it doesn’t bother me…” Roman said sitting up, “What doesn’t” Billy asked. “I don’t really feel pain… it’s more like a rush or something… the feeling and sight of the blood, the smell of it… the taste of it… it does something to me” Roman replied smiling but billy wasn’t, in fact he looked at him like he had just told him that he fucked his mom. “Blood… Blood does something to you… how” Billy asked. “It gets me aroused… it’s something I can’t explain” Roman replied removing the happiness from his tone of voice because he could see that Billy was uncomfortable. “Ha, look man if this is some kind of Halloween joke you got me” Billy chuckled hitting Roman in the chest playfully. “It’s not a fucking joke” Roman said back which was not what Billy wanted to hear. 

 

“Okay your starting to sound like a serial killer” Billy replied getting off the bed and grabbing his shirt. “I’m not a fucking… what are you doing” Roman asked, “Getting dressed this is too weird for me” Billy replied putting on his costume. “No don’t go we we’re having such a good time” Roman said, “Yeah we were until you fucking told me that, Roman that’s not normal never in my fucking life have I heard someone say they like the taste/sight of blood unless they were a fucking serial killer” Billy replied back in a louder tone. “I thought… I thought” Roman stammered embarrassed, “You thought what?! That you hurting yourself would turn me on?! Does that sound normal to you? Ha, I mean… I’m into some kinky shit; but mutilating myself is not one of them” Billy replied. “I thought…” Roman began to say and Billy snapped, “You thought what?” He shouted. “I thought I could trust you! I didn’t do this to you when I found out that your fucking dad was beating you!” Roman shouted getting up severely angry. “I don’t get off on my dad beating me either…” Billy replied and Roman went to say something but stopped himself holding back tears.

 

“Wow…fine since I freak you out so much how about you get the fuck! Out of my house” Roman replied pushing Billy who smirked. “With pleasure… oh and by the way we’re done” Billy said opening the door. “What do you mean by that” Roman asked in a melancholy tone, “This relationship is over” Billy replied walking out the door and Roman instantly started sobbing quietly laying on the bed as he heard the sound of Billy’s car driving away. 20 minutes later Billy had made it to a party that one of the local football students were throwing where Steve was passed out drunk with drawings of penises on his face and Letha was dancing with Peter. “Oh hey billy! I thought you and Roman were going…” Letha went to say and Billy cut her off. “I decided I wanted to come and party instead” Billy replied clearly looking annoyed as he walked off to get a beer. Meanwhile, Roman was walking the streets in the middle of night looking like an angry zombie not even caring that he bumped into a guy. “Hey! Watch where your going asshole” the guy said and Roman stopped walking.

 

“Yeah, well why don’t you watch where you’re walking…asshole” Roman smirked, “Oh shit it’s you what are you out on the prowl to murder some kids… or high school students is that your thing serial killer” the guy said and that rubbed Roman the wrong way. “What” Roman asked getting closer to him, “You come near me murderer and I’ll scream” the man said not sounding to confident from the look in Roman’s eyes that looked completely black, he could hear the man’s heartbeat and also the sound of his blood moving throughout his body. The man slowly began to back up and he tripped over his own feet and fell into the middle of the road, the road was foggy and completely empty no one was in sight. “I swear! I will scream you fucking freak” the man nervously said damn near shaking, “Then scream no one’s going to hear you” Roman replied and the man got up and began to run into the woods. Something in Roman’s body took over and he began to chase after the guy, “Someone help me” the man began to yell in a panic running through the branches and trying not to stumble.

 

“Somebody help me” the man yelled running through a puddle and then out of nowhere what looked to be a dog appeared and attacked the man causing him to yell as he fell down. The animal attacked his arm, blood spilled from his wound and Roman stepped forward in a state of amazement as the man yelled really loudly. The man managed to hit the animal with a tree branch and it whimpered and when the man turned around Roman’s mouth was latched around his throat. There was no way in hell a person’s mouth could stretch this far unless he it was part snake and Roman ripped a chunk out of this man’s throat enjoying the metallic taste on his tongue letting go of the man falling on the ground gurgling in horror. The animal just looked at Roman who stared back at the creature while licking his lips that was covered in blood just as the creature took another bite out of the man’s throat ripping his throat to pieces killing the man instantly. Both of them locked eyes, blood around both of their mouths, and neither one of them ran away but then something snapped in Roman.

 

He had just killed a man well… helped kill a man, what the fuck was he going to do now? He asked himself in his head beginning to panic and then out of nowhere the animal turned into a human… a human that Roman knew as someone he called his best friend. “Peter” Roman asked in disbelief of what he had just saw, “Don’t panic” Peter said coming towards Roman who backed away. “How the fuck did you just do that” Roman asked still moving from Peter, “I’m a wolf… well a werewolf” he replied. “This isn’t real I’m dreaming” Roman said and Peter touched his shoulder and Roman jumped. “It’s real I am a werewolf… are you” Peter asked, “No! I’m not a were….” Roman replied in a higher tone. “Well… you just took a chunk out of that guys neck and enjoyed it so I kinda figured…” Peter said holding up his hands. “I’m not a werewolf” Roman said, “Then what are you” Peter asked. “An upir…” Roman replied, “What the hell is that” Peter asked. “It’s like a… vampire if that makes sense. Look my mom used to read me this story when I was little and she said it would help prepare me for what was to come when I got older… for some reason it started this year” Roman said.

 

“What did” Peter asked, “My hunger for blood… god this sounds like something out of a cheesy horror movie” Roman sighed clearly embarrassed. “So your mom knows what you are” Peter asked, “Yeah, I was kind of hoping it would happen when I graduated high school but I guess not… does your mom know what you are” Roman asked. “Yeah, totally…” Peter replied, “So… what were you doing out here” Roman asked, “I usually run out here at nighttime it’s kind of relaxing you know when I’m a wolf… I heard the screaming and I thought someone was being attacked by that creature that’s murdering everybody and so I wanted to check it out and instead I found you” Peter replied. “So like…uh… I’m going to go out on a limb and say that it’s probably not best to tell anyone about what just happened” Roman said. “Couldn’t agree more… so we should probably get rid of this body as soon as possible before those detectives find out that we’re not at that party a few blocks from here” Peter replied. “Right! I’ll go to my house and get a shovel and some other shit to clean all this up and we can dump him somewhere” Roman said nervously.

 

“Sounds great but hey! Uh… one last thing Roman” Peter asked stopping Roman in his tracks and Roman slowly turned around. “Yeah” Roman asked, “Could you bring me some clothes” Peter asked and Roman had just realized that Peter was naked the entire conversation and he slowly looked back up at Peter’s eyes and nervously grinned. “Sure thing” Roman replied as he ran off.

 

PART 2 IS COMING EXTREMELY SOON!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for part 2!

**Author's Note:**

> I will continuing this fan-fiction there is more, let me know what you think so far and find me on YouTube.


End file.
